OTHER HALF
by SOA loving mom
Summary: After enjoying the wedding of Glenn and Maggie, the group is ripped apart when the governor attacks the prison. Carol and Daryl find themselves on the run alone. This journey will help them figure out that the thing they both are missing, their other half, was always there in front of them. Rated M for language and smut. CARYL fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1….Wedding Day Blues**

**Well this is the fic I've been talking about starting forever. It will be a story about JUST Carol and Daryl. No one else will be in this one after the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy this! I posted this first chapter in my drabble series, Winter Heat, to see if it was worth contining and I got several YES Please so I'm going for it! So let me know what you think!**

**The song I'm using for inspiration is 'Mirrors' by Justin Timberlake. I think the first verse sounds like Carol's thoughts on Daryl and the second verse is Daryl's thoughts on her. This story will have tons of build up. Make the two of them work for it a little bit!**

**I own nothing to do with TWD, if I did CARYL would be ruling the universe! **

**-2 to 1-**

Daryl didn't understand why they were all making such a fuss over this shit. It was a wedding at the end of the fucking world. _Who gave a shit?_ In his mind Glenn and Maggie were already married; all this other shit was just a pain in the ass. Carol had already screamed at him pushing him into the shower, telling him she wasn't letting him back out till he was clean. Then she had demanded his clothes. _Who the hell did she think she was?_ When Daryl had told her he wasn't going to comply. She started pushing her way into the shower room, threatening to take the dirty clothes by force! Daryl had already been halfway undressed and he scrambled to push his weight against the door. He finally gave in handing her his clothes to stand there naked as the day he was born in a thread bare prison towel till she came back with clean clothes, soap, and shampoo.

Now he stood under the cold shower letting the water clean off the dirt with a pack of brand new clothes sitting on the bench waiting for him. He couldn't believe this shit. He couldn't believe the changes he had saw in the small but mighty woman since Sophia had died. He sighed rubbing more shampoo into his hair, shit he was even using shampoo because she told him too. _What the hell was_ _that? _ If Merle could see him now he'd be cussing up a storm telling him what a pussy that woman was twisting him up into.

Finally standing in front of the mirrors he combed his hair and slipped on the new black jeans and the white button down shirt. It felt weird to look in the mirror and seeing himself staring back, clean. He sighed, hoping that she would at least be please that he followed her instructions to the letter. He picked up his crossbow and headed toward the common room, still not sure why he was going along with all this with the governor still out there doing god knows what.

When he stepped into the common room he saw all the Woodbury folks in their best clothes, smiling and putting the finishing touches on what would be their after ceremony dinner. One of the ladies had even made a small white cake for them. Daryl stood next to Rick, who had also been made to get cleaned up. Rick smirked taking in Daryl's appearance, "Carol?"

Daryl nodded, "The woman's nuts with this wedding shit."

Rick laughed, "Yeah well it's a good thing. We need all the good we can, she just wants this to be special for Glenn and Maggie is all."

Daryl huffed, "You still marrying them?"

Rick nodded, looking down at the old battered bible that Hershel had given him, "Yeah, Hershel picked out some passages for me. I'm still not sure why they picked me to do this."

Daryl smirked, scanning the room for Carol, "Well you are the closest thing we have to law around here. It makes sense you do it."

Rick chuckled, "Yeah I guess so. You still have the ring?"

Daryl patted his pockets, panic setting in, giving Glenn the ring was the only job he had and he fucked that up by giving Carol his dirty clothes. "Shit! They were in my other clothes. I'll be back."

Daryl hurried toward the cell that he now shared with Carol, he noticed the curtains drawn, but he pushed through them. When he did, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Standing there with her back to him was Carol in a short yellow summery looking dress. She had on a pair of simple pumps and a light green belt around her small waist. When she turned he saw she had on a pair of large silver hoop earrings and makeup. Daryl couldn't remember a time when she looked so beautiful. Carol smiled at him, "Looking for the ring?"

Daryl was awestruck, he just nodded his head. Carol smiled, walking over to the small built in desk and picking up the ring. When she placed it in his hand, Daryl felt electricity shot through his body, Carol smiled at him, "There, see everything as it should be. You look handsome all cleaned up. Better watch out some woman might steal you away tonight."

Daryl looked at her; he was still stuck in his own head wondering when his best friend turned into the hot ass woman in front of him. He shook his head, blushing a little, "No woman is gonna be looking at me tonight."

Carol huffed, "Oh sure, I see the way Karen looks at you."

Daryl blushed even harder now; everyone had been picking on him for the way the woman was following him around. She was nice enough, but she gave him the creeps how she always needed to be touching him. Daryl Dixon didn't let people touch him and honestly the only person he was alright with touching besides asskicker was Carol.

_Carol._

_Jesus, look at her legs, they were pale and slender, tone from the life they had to live_. _Her hips were delicious and curvy. The way the dress hung to her tits had him growing hard. _When he let his eyes wander up to her eyes he saw her smirking at him, "See something interesting Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl blushed, "Pfft, don't know what the hell you're talking about. Don't we have a wedding to get to or some shit?"

Carol nodded, "Yup, let's go." As Carol moved pass him in the doorway he caught a deep breath of her scent as it wafted to him, his cock twitched again in his pants. _What the fuck is wrong with me today? This is Carol. Get yourself together you stupid mother fucker_. He took a deep breath and fell in behind her, moving toward the common room.

**-2 to 1-**

Carol felt herself tearing up as Rick read the passage about a man leaving his family and clinging to his wife. It really had been the most beautiful day. Glenn and Maggie had chosen to have the wedding at sunset and it gave them the perfect back drop for their vows. Carol loved watching the two young people as they stared at each other as if they were the only people in the world. Carol wiped at her eyes, looking over at Daryl. He saw her looking at him and he nodded to her giving her a small smile. She wondered if he would ever look at her like Glenn looked at Maggie. In her heart she knew that she felt that way about him but she knew after all this time that Daryl felt nothing but friendship for her. She let out a small sigh, wiping at her tears again. She felt a large hand in hers and looked up to see Tyrese squeezed her hand.

Tyrese was a great friend and a very good man; she wasn't sure what he wanted from her. They had a lot in common, but she felt nothing more than friendship for him and she had told him that.

Tyrese had seen Carol looking over at Daryl. He still wasn't sure what the beautiful gentle woman saw in the tough as nails redneck, but he knew she loved him. He also knew that Daryl hated it when he touched Carol, which was his only clue that the man might have feelings for her. So when he saw her wipe at her eyes, he knew she needed a little comforting. When Carol looked back at Glenn and Maggie, Tyrese shot Daryl a smile, loving the fact that the redneck was now glaring with open hatred at him. Tyrese chuckled to himself, _that's right boy get over here and claim your woman before I do_.

Daryl had to admit the wedding was just what everyone needed. It was nice to see Glenn and Maggie so happy and he loved the fact that all of this had made Carol so happy. When she looked over at him, he felt a surge of pride that the beautiful woman was seeking out his eyes during the ceremony. That was until that big dumb fucker grabbed her hand. _SHIT! Why didn't he stand by her, why was he standing_ _over here? His place was with her, beside her not that fucker! _ When Tyrese looked up and smiled at him, it took everything he had not to march over there and punch him square in the face. He looked back at Glenn and Maggie, trying to focus on his breathing, god damn mother fucker.

**-2 to 1-**

Daryl watched as people swayed back and forth outside in the yard. After the large dinner of venison a few of the older folks from Woodbury brought out guitars and played out in the yard while Beth sang. Couples were dancing slowly to the music, enjoying the cool spring air and clear skies. The liquor that Rick and Daryl had brought back from their last run was flowing and everyone was in high spirits. Daryl stood leaning against the wall, watching everyone as he pulled a large gulp from a bottle of whiskey that he had grabbed for himself. He sighed heavily as he watched Tryese walk toward him, leaning against the wall next to him watching the party. Daryl felt his trigger finger itch, _what if his finger just slipped and he accidentally shot the bastard in the ass with an arrow? Hard to think with your dick when an arrow is crammed up your asshole_. Daryl snickered at the visual of that in his mind. Tryese raised an eyebrow at him, "Sooo, you asking Carol to dance tonight?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man, "None of your damn business what me and Carol do."

Tryese laughed, "Just asking. If you hadn't planned on it, I was going to ask her."

Daryl stood up ramrod straight, he saw Carol had finally made her way outside and she was talking to a few of the other women, watching the others dance. Daryl pushed off the wall, yelling over his shoulder, "See how it's done asshole." He heard Tryese chuckle, but he kept on his course toward Carol.

But halfway there he started feeling sick, _what the hell was he doing?_ He had no idea how the fuck to dance with anyone. He was out of his fucking mind. He was almost to Carol, when Karen intercepted him, her arms going around his waist. He could smell rum rolling off her, "Hey there handsome. I've been waiting all night to dance with you."

Daryl looked at the woman now holding onto him for dear life, "Huh? Karen I don't dance."

Karen grinned at him, running a hand up his chest, he flinched hard,"Oh come on silly, just one dance."

Daryl was getting ready to say _hell no_ when he saw Tryese go over and talk to Carol. She smiled at the bastard and let him walk her onto the make shift dance floor. Tryese put his hands on her hips and Carol rested her head on his massive chest. Daryl was floored, she was dancing with him. _What the hell_ _happened?_ He was so stick in his mind that he didn't even realize that Karen had drug him onto the little space they were using to dance on and started swaying with him. Daryl sighed, his hands gently resting on the half drunk woman's waist, as they swayed to Beth's singing. His eyes never left Carol as Tryese spun her around the dance floor, she was laughing. Daryl's heart hurt, _she should be laughing_ _with him, not that mother fucker_. The song ended and Daryl pulled away from Karen and headed into the prison not wanting to celebrate anymore.

Carol had seen Karen wrap herself around Daryl and her heart broke. She knew the younger woman had a much better chance with him then her, but it still hurt. Daryl Dixon was everything she had ever dreamed of, but never knew she wanted, and now someone else was catching his eye. So when Tryese had asked her to dance she accepted, not wanting to let her heartbreak ruin the night for anyone. Tryese knew that Carol had studied dance and he knew how much she missed it, so he wasn't going to let her be a wall flower. As he spun her around the dance floor, he couldn't help but smile at the laughter coming from her. When the song was over, he watched her clock the redneck storming into the prison. Carol sighed, looking at him, "I'll be right back. Thank you for the dance."

Tryese nodded, knowing that nothing he did would ever put him in Carol's heart like Daryl was.

**-2 to 1-**

Carol went into the common room and saw it was empty. She marched to their cell only to find Daryl shoving things into his bag, she folded her arms, "Where are you going?"

Daryl huffed, "I'm heading out for a hunt. Surprised you noticed with all the fun you were having with tall dark and handsome out there."

Carol felt sick, but also anger flared in her, "Why do you care? I saw you letting Karen wrap herself around you."

Before Daryl could answer her an explosion rocked the yard. Daryl pulled Carol to him, looking out the small window of their cell. He watched as the folks in the yard, ran to grab weapons, while the older folks headed for the safety of the solitary area where they had the vechiles parked. Daryl watched in horror as two tanks rolled toward the prison knocking down fences, "Jesus Christ." He looked at Carol, "Grab what you can. We need to head for the bike."

Carol nodded, throwing things into her bag. She took Daryl's bag and her rifle, both of them running toward the exit. When they got to the yard, bodies were scattered everywhere. Carol saw Beth, Rick, Carl, and Judith getting into his truck. Hershel lay on the ground, a gunshot wound to the head. Carol started to cry, but Daryl grabbed her arm, "Don't fucking look. We have to move woman. MOVE!"

Daryl was going to be damned if she died here. _She was going to die in her bed warm surrounded by_ _people that loved her, not in some prison yard_. He pushed her harder; he saw Maggie and Glenn getting into their car with a few of the younger kids from Woodbury. Tryese and Karen were loading folks into the bus, everyone was running. They didn't stand a chance against tanks.

Daryl got on his bike, helping Carol on; he started the bike and took off toward the back up exit they had planned. Rick had been very clear; they were to spilt up and meet back up later at the border of Georgia and Virginia. Daryl took one last look at the prison, explosions were rocking the night air and walkers were coming out of the woodwork, the prison was lost. He felt Carol grip his waist harder as she watched in disbelief too. He gritted his teeth and kicked the bike to life taking them down the road away from the prison. His hand only leaving the throttle when they couldn't see the prison any longer, he gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze and then they were off into the night alone.

**Ok, I know some of you have read this already, but I wanted to post the whole thing! Ok, on to chapter two! **


	2. Alone In the Dark

Chapter 2…..Alone in the Dark

**Well here we go! Daryl and Carol are now on the run. The governor and his guys have just rolled up to the prison with two tanks and knocked down some of the fences. Everyone has taken off in different directions trying to confusion the governor from following. So here's their first night alone.**

**I own nothing but a huge love of Melissa McBride and Norman Reedus and the characters they bring to life for us! **

**-Other Half-**

Daryl rode as long as he could. Carol was wrapped tight around him, every once and awhile he dropped his hand to squeeze hers, letting her know that he was still there and she wasn't alone. He squinted hard and saw a flash of white behind some trees; his headlights hit what looked like an old mailbox. So he slowed the bike down turning down an old dusty driveway, he could see a small house setting far back from the road. _This place looks as good as any for the night,_ he thought to himself.

He pulled the bike up to the side of the house near a large window just in case they had to make a quick escape. Once the bike came to a stop and he killed the engine he took a deep breath relaxing back into Carol, both of them silent as they just enjoy the quiet of the night and the feel of each other. Both of them glad that the other was there, but not brave enough to make that declaration. He sighed, "Best check inside." He felt Carol nod and slip off the back of the bike. He followed grabbing his crossbow and nodding to her. He hated having to go into an unknown place with her, it wasn't safe, so he sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that the house was clear. They needed some luck tonight.

Carol followed behind him into the dark house, watching as every muscle in his body went tense with worry. The whole night seemed like a bad dream and she was more than ready to wake up at any time. _At least I'm with him, I don't have to worry if he's alright if he's by my side, _she thought to herself.

The house was small and the inside smelled stale as they walked in the front door. They walked into a small living room, both of them scanning the room slowly looking for any sign of movement, but there was none. Daryl took a deep breath opening the door that led into a small galley size kitchen; he scanned behind him to make sure Carol was right behind him, she was. He walked back down the small hall leading toward the front door. Luckily it was a one floor house, so there was only two more rooms to check. Daryl took a deep breath opening the door to the bathroom. Carol moved down the hall toward the last door in the hall, opening it slowly she scanned the room there was nothing in there but a double bed. Carol sighed, leaning against the doorway, her voice low, "It's clear."

Daryl nodded, coming in behind her checking the room for himself, "I think we should hold up in the living room for tonight. If we need to get the fuck out we can climb out the window above the bike."

Carol sighed walking into the living room behind him. Daryl checked the windows again and turned to see Carol slumped against the wall, her knees pulled tight against her chest. He sighed, walking over to stand in front of her, "Hey."

Carol looked up at him, tears running silently down her cheeks, "Do you think the others are alright?"

Daryl sighed, put his back on the wall sliding down to sit next to her, "I don't know." He silently put his hand between them, opening it for her. Carol looked down and slowly slipped her hand into his. Daryl gave her a hand a squeeze and they sat there for the longest time just finding comfort in each other. "Come on we'll drag that mattress in here and set you up so you can sleep."

Carol nodded getting up she rubbed her eyes trying to focus on the task at hand, "Why don't you check the doors, I can get the mattress." Daryl nodded, heading into the kitchen to try to barricade the door, so that nothing could get in the back door. By the time he got back to the living room Carol was standing at the window in the living room, her arms wrapped around herself.

Daryl walked up behind her, his hand lingered just a few inches from her back, but he just couldn't bring himself to touch her. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know if he could. Opening up to her like that would expose how he felt about her and he wasn't ready to take that risk yet. He let his hand drop, "Ya know their fine. Rick and Glenn know what they're doin'."

Carol nodded, glancing over at him, "I'm worried about Judith."

Daryl sighed, rubbing his tired hand over his face, "Yeah, come on we need to get you some rest. I'll take first watch."

Carol shifted her feet, staring at the floor, "Will you sit with me till I fall asleep?"

Daryl just nodded, watching as she walked toward her bags. Carol looked over her shoulder at him, "I'm just going to change." Daryl had forgotten she was still in the dress and shoes she had worn to the wedding. Daryl swallowed hard remembering that just a few hours before he had watched her lust filled eyes as she glided around their group, glowing in that little yellow dress. He sighed watching her slip from the room; he hated not being able to offer her all the things she deserved.

Carol walked into the bathroom, she thought about shutting the door, but it was a small space and so dark. Before she could react Daryl was standing there, with a flash light in his hands, "Thought you might like this."

Carol smiled at him, "Thank you so much." Daryl nodded and disappeared back to the living room. Carol sighed turning on the flash light; she stared at her reflection in the dirty mirror. She slowly took the hoops from her ears and set them on the sink. Maybe this was what she got for letting herself get too caught up in joy. If she wouldn't have let herself get so excited about Glenn and Maggie's wedding maybe this won't have happened. Every time she let herself feel hope or joy it was taken from her, just like Sophia. Carol staggered sitting down hard on the old toilet, she sobbed into her hands, biting her palms to keep the noise down just like she had done a million times after Ed had beaten her. Who was she kidding, she had always been broken, her father had seen to that and now she was trapped in this hell filled world. It was her punishment. She hadn't realized she had been sitting there for a long time, when a soft knock came at the door. Carol jumped staring at the door, fear coursing through her body.

Daryl was starting to get worried, he didn't like how long she was taking so he walked to the door and knocked on it. He heard her gasp, "Ya alright in there?"

He was just getting ready to open the door when he heard her voice, "I'm almost done." He could tell she had been crying by the tone of her voice, but he didn't say anything. He just walked into the living room again, hoping that she would follow soon.

When she came back out she was wearing a pair of pants with a tank top and her warm sweater was wrapped around her. Daryl motioned to the bed, "I'll do one last check around. You go ahead and get settled in."

Carol nodded, settling herself on the old mattress. She sighed, staring up at the old cracked ceiling. She closed her eyes and prayed. _Lord, I don't know if you're even up there, but if you are would you please watch out for our family and keep them safe. They're good people and they deserve a chance. Please let them have a chance. I'll give my own life if it means they all have a chance._

Carol felt the bed dip next to her; she opened her eyes and saw Daryl easing onto the bed leaning against the wall behind him. He set his crossbow next to him and sighed, "Tomorrow we'll find some gas for the bike and pick up some camping gear. Maybe try to find some ammo and stuff."

Carol nodded, turning on her side staring up at his handsome profile, "When do you think we'll head toward the border at the meet up point."

Daryl sighed, "We'll start out tomorrow, but with all the stalled cars and shit it might take us a few days. But if Rick made it, he'll be there waiting for us. Get some sleep."

Carol nodded, inching as close to him as she could without touching him. She took a deep breath enjoying the scent of him as it lulled her to sleep.

When Daryl woke up he felt a warm weight on his side and his arm was asleep. He slowly turned to his head to see that in his sleep he had ended up on his back, but his arm was wrapped tight around Carol. Her face was inches from his, her soft breath was intoxicating as it blew against his skin. Then horror set in as he realized he was supporting morning wood that her knee was pushing against. Daryl swallowed hard, trying not to move. He wanted to run, flee, get the fuck away from this woman that opened up so many new emotions in him.

Carol started to wake up slowly; she couldn't remember a time when she felt so safe. She felt muscles tighten around her, her eyes snapped open and she was looking into the cobalt blue eyes of Daryl Dixon. Carol felt a blush hit her as she started to pull away from, her voice soft, "I'm so sorry Daryl."

Daryl could only nod as he sat up quickly hoping she couldn't see the tent he was sporting in his pants. He picked up his bow, not turning to look at her he walked toward the door, "I'm gonna hunt. Stay inside."

Carol sighed looking down at her hands, maybe being alone with Daryl was just too much for her. She sighed pulling herself up from the bed, she headed into the kitchen to see if there was anything she could find in the way of food.

**-Other Half-**

Daryl grunted as he pumped his hand harder. He couldn't fucking believe this, he was forty three fucking years old and here he was standing with his back up against a tree beating off because he couldn't get rid of his fucking hard on. He closed his eyes leaning against the tree his mind going to the little yellow sundress and the curvy woman that had worn it. He thought about the curve of her neck, _to run my tongue along that neck, tasting her_. He growled his breath coming out in pants as he came onto the forest floor. His knees grew weak and he crumbled onto his knees closing his eyes trying to settle himself down.

When his heart had stopped racing he gently tugged himself back into his pants. He slowly rose to his feet wiping his hand across his brow, feeling guilt tug at him for what he just did. How could he go back into that house after jacking off to that beautiful gentle woman? He hated himself even more now, but at least he won't embarrass himself walking around with a hard on. He picked up crossbow and the two squirrels he had managed to find. He sighed, squaring his shoulders, Merle's voice was echoing in his head, _Got her all to yourself finally and ya can't even close the deal Darylena, fucking pussy._ Daryl growled as he walked toward the small house, hoping that he didn't make more of an ass out of himself today.

**-Other Half-**

Carol had found nothing in the kitchen; the place must have been empty for years. She sighed leaning against the counter when she saw a door she hadn't noticed the night before. She took her knife off her belt and slowly opened the door. She jumped straight in the air when the old ironing board fell out of the old closet. Carol stood there heart beating heavy in her chest and she couldn't help but start to laugh. Not a hysterical laugh, but a deep belly laugh, she couldn't believe she had scared the shit out of herself with an ironing board.

When Daryl walked into the kitchen, he just stared at the woman that was now sitting on the floor laughing. The corner of his mouth twitched as he held back a smile at her, he loved listening to her laugh. "What the hell are ya laughin' about?"

Carol wiped the tears from her eyes, holding her hand out to him to help her up, "I scared myself to death when I opened that closet, the ironing board…." Daryl chuckled as he pulled her up. When he did he pulled her a little too hard and she slammed into his chest hard. Carol swallowed hard with the feel of his hard chest under her hands. She smiled at him, looking at the squirrels in his free hand, "Breakfast?"

Daryl was in a trance looking into her brilliant blue eyes, she was breath taking. Her hands on his chest shooting sparks through his body. When she spoke he blinked fast focusing him on the present and not his own desire. He looked down at his hand, "Yeah, figured we'd cook them up and head out."

Carol nodded, taking a step back, Daryl's chest cold already craving the lost of her hands resting there. Carol took the squirrels from him and headed outside to clean them. She smiled to herself when she stepped out into the sun; our heart burning with desire, maybe being alone with Daryl wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**-Other Half-**

Daryl pulled the bike over slowly eying the small shopping center. He scanned the area for any walkers and found just a few wandering off in the distance. He hated going blind into the stores, but he didn't know what else to do. They needed a tent and some sleeping bags and he needed some warmer clothes for Carol.

_Carol. How the fuck am I gonna keep her safe? How the hell am I going to protect her?_ Daryl sighed looking over his shoulder, "I want ya to stay here."

Carol shook her head, "No." She got off his bike grabbing her rifle from the back of bike.

Daryl got off grabbing her wrist, "YOU ARE STAYING HERE!"

Carol huffed, "Go ahead and go in there alone, I'll just follow you. WE DON'T SPILT UP!" Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, fear written there. _He can't just leave me here. What if something happens to him and I'm left all alone. I would die without him. My heart would break without him. Wait where the hell did that come from?_

Daryl sighed, loading his crossbow, he pointed in her face, "If you get killed I'll beat your ASS!" Carol nodded watching him stalk toward the shopping center. He looked over his shoulder, "You comin'?" Carol snapped out of her own thoughts and jogged to catch up with him, glad that he understood her need to be near him.

The first store was a pharmacy and Carol set to work grabbing the few things she thought they needed. Quickly filling her small bag with bandages and pain relievers. Daryl stood like a silent warrior as he kept his eyes on the store windows; he gripped the crossbow harder when he saw a few walkers getting closer. He grabbed Carol's arm and silently led her into the back of the store. He scanned the back room and was overjoyed when he realized there was a door that led to a long hallway that connected all the stores to each other. He smirked at Carol as they made their way to the next door, maybe their luck was finally turning.

Carol was weighed down with a tent and two back packs by the time they were done. Daryl had a sleeping bag and back pack with his crossbow in front of him as they made their way outside the shopping center. He held up his hand to make Carol stop as he checked their path to the bike. Once he saw it was clear, he nodded for her to follow. When they got to the bike he realized it was going to be hard to carry everything. He frowned looking around the street, "I don't know how we're gonna carry all this shit."

Carol sighed, eyeing a few walkers that had noticed them, "Just load me down. We'll figure it out when get somewhere safe."

Daryl growled as he helped her onto the bike, he watched as she winced under the weight, but she didn't complain. He got on the front, putting a back pack around the front of him. Once Carol grabbed onto his hips he fired up the bike and headed out of time.

Carol wasn't sure how much more she could take with all the weight on her back and trying to hang onto Daryl as he weaved in and out of the stalled cars. She was trying to pull her weight and stay strong, but she knew it was just a matter of time before she ended up on her ass a bloody mess from falling off the bike. She let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the bike up to an old Ford truck. He got off the bike and started stripping the weight from her back. Once everything was sitting next to the bike, he held his hand out for her helping her up. She stumbled her body weak from the overuse, he caught her, holding her against him for a minute, his voice a whisper, "Ya alright?"

Carol nodded, her head, trying to get control of her body, she didn't want him to think she was weak, "I'm fine. Just tired." Daryl nodded, releasing her; he walked toward the truck, opening the door he wanted to jump with joy at the sight of the keys still in the ignition. Carol looked at him confused, "What are we doing?"

Daryl smirked, "Need something to carry the bike and all our shit. This way you can rest your pretty little head while I drive."

Carol huffed, "I'm fine." But Daryl did notice the way her eyes shined as she brushed off the pretty little head comment. Daryl got into the truck and turned the key the thing turning over almost right away. He wanted to cry he was so happy, the fucking thing needed gas, but that could be fixed. He watched as Carol went through the old truck getting rid of things they didn't need and packing the cab with supplies they had found at the shopping center. When she was done she helped Daryl siphon gas with some odds and ends he had found in other cars. Then they backed the truck up to a small hill so she could drive the bike up onto the tail gate. After two hours they had the bike tied down and in the back, the truck had a full tank of gas.

As they pulled onto the road Carol smiled at him, grateful for a man like him being with her. He saw her looking at him and he reached across the bench grabbing her hand and giving it a quick squeeze. They might be alright after all.

That night they pulled the truck in behind some trees for cover. Daryl got out of the truck and stretched exhaustion setting in, he watched as Carol slipped behind a few trees to do her personal business. Daryl went in the opposite direction to do the same thing. When he got back to the truck Carol was sitting in the cab an open can of cold ravioli sitting on his seat with a bottle of water. He smirked picking them up, he stood leaning against his open door, watching her as she ate quietly. It was something he loved about her, the way she didn't need to talk all the time; she liked the quiet as much as he did. Carol felt him looking at her, so she looked up and blushed a soft smirk on her face, "Well Dixon you finally got me all alone." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Daryl huffed, "Yeah more like you got me all alone."

Carol smiled, popping one more bite of ravioli into her mouth, "Yup, I'm a wicked woman. Best be careful I might take advantage of you in your sleep."

Daryl finished his meal and chucked the can into a garage bag in the back of the truck, he shook his head as he climbed into the truck, "Stop."

Carol giggled and he couldn't help but think it was the sweetest sound he ever heard. Carol finished her water, putting the bottle back in her bag to fill up the next time they found a creek or stream. She grabbed the blanket at her feet and frowned, "We'll have to share unless you want one of the sleeping bags."

Daryl leaned his head back against the truck bench, "I'm fine. You go ahead."

Carol nodded, leaning her head against the cold glass of the window. It was already dark and clouds were rolling in, she sighed, "Good night Daryl."

Daryl grunted in response already half way asleep. The next time he woke the rain was pounding on the roof of the truck. He looked over at Carol who was still asleep, he knew her neck would hurt like hell the next morning the way she was crammed against the door. As he went to pull the blanket up around her shoulders, lightening filled the sky and thunder boomed. Carol bolted up straight, her eyes filled with fear, her hand going to her chest, tears already glistening in her eyes.

Daryl reached out for her, "It's alright, just a storm." When he put his hand on her shoulder, he could feel her shivering. He grumbled, "Damn it, come here." He pushed himself up against his door, his head against the window; he slung his leg up on the bench and moved her so she was laying on him in-between his legs.

Carol looked up at him, she moved reaching down underneath the passenger seat she pulled out his poncho, folding it up, she handed it to him, her voice soft, "For your head, a pillow."

Daryl nodded, putting it against the glass, he pulled her closer to him, feeling her shake, absently his hand rubbed her back, "Don't like storms?"

Carol shook her head against his chest, "Never had. I hate how they come out of nowhere."

Daryl nodded, amazed that she was allowing him to hold her; he had never held a woman like he had held her. First it was when Sophia came stumbling out of the barn, then when he found her in the tombs, and now as he comforted her from the storm. He closed his eyes trying to memorize the way she felt against him. "Get some sleep I'm here."

Carol gripped his arms with her hands, talking into his chest, she couldn't help but smile, "I know. I'm glad."

**Alright! There it is! What do you think? I have a path I want them on. I've already been asked if they will meet up with the others, but I'm not sure just yet! If they do it won't be till the end. This story is about them and their journey. Of course they will meet others on their journey, but this will mostly be the two of them. I have some drama, a few funny moments, and of course smut. Ok do your thing! Thanks for reading! Hugs, Kaye**


	3. Agony of Love

Chapter 3….Agony of Love

**Holy cow poo I can't believe that I have 44 follows and 29 reviews already! MY GOD! THANK YOU! Well I know where this one is going but if you have an idea for something throw it out there and I'll work it in if I can! I'm not sure how long this one will be, but hopefully we will all enjoy the ride. **

**Like I said it's just CARYL, if I add anyone else in here it won't be the group. IF they do show it up it won't be till the end of this one. Trust me you guys are going to have a million feels when I get them where they're going….teehee….it's very original I don't think anyone has done this before so here we go! HUGS you guys have a great night and if I could make you all dinner I would**** Kaye**

**-OTHER HALF-**

Carol woke first, her body was pressed against his and there was no denying the hard on she felt pushing against her. _SHIT! He's big, oh stop that Carol, this is Daryl, he's gonna die of embarrassment you have to get the hell out of here before he wakes up. Oh god he just bucked his hips up into me, maybe if I just….no get the hell out of here before you piss him off and embarrass yourself._

Carol slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. She slipped on her boots and opened the door of the truck slowly. She scanned the area glad to see no walkers in sight. She walked toward the trees doing her business. She knew she shouldn't be after waking up on top of a very hard, very handsome hunter she needed some fresh cold water to cool her cheeks, not to mention she wanted to clean up a little. She walked back toward the truck seeing Daryl missing she figured he was hunting, so she grabbed her bag and headed down to where Daryl said the stream was.

When she got there she filled up a few empty bottles of water and slipped a small bar of soap from her pack. She looked around to make sure no walkers were near, when she saw nothing; she headed toward a small cluster of large boulders that were sticking out of the water. She stripped down to her underwear and panties and waded out into the water with her knife and the bar of soap in her hand. When she sunk down into the water she groaned, it felt wonderful. She began scrubbing the blood and sweat from her body as she ran the bar of soap down her stomach she felt herself thinking about Daryl. It was wrong to think of him that way, but if she was being honest she had never seen a more perfect example of a man in her life. She thought about the way his arms, his beautiful arms, wrapped around her. She moaned as her hand slipped into her panties, she looked around guiltily, hell what she won't give for a vibrator right now. She slowly brought her finger to her hard little nub, circling it slowly; she closed her eyes and leaned back against the boulders. She focused on Daryl's mouth, what it would feel like if his tongue was touching her clit instead of her own fingers. She let out a breathy moan and felt herself getting more and more worked up. When she finally came she felt her body clinch and she let out a loud moan, not even realizing that she said Daryl's name when she did.

**-OTHER HALF-**

Daryl had been awake when she opened the truck door, but he kept himself still, not wanting to get into why he had the worst hard on of his life. Once he saw she had disappeared into the tree line, he slipped out of the truck grabbing his crossbow and heading in the opposite direction checking the perimeter for walkers and hoping to come across a rabbit or something for their breakfast. He did his business and was glad that his erection had finally calmed down. He walked toward the stream a rabbit already hanging off his string. He heard a soft moan and he swung his crossbow from his back slowly advancing through the bushes till he stopped. His heart was beating in his chest hard, there in the water with her eyes closed, but pleasure clearly on her face, was Carol. _What the fuck is she doing? Why is she….holy shit…?_

Daryl crouched down as he watched her, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, his Carol. CAROL! Was, well she wasn't washing. He heard her groaned loudly, watching her whole body tense and shake, he felt himself go hard and then he heard it. Carol just moaned his fucking name while she was getting herself off. He stood up quickly heading back into the trees; he had to do something with the hard on that was now pushing against his zipper. Shit this whole thing just got way more complicated.

**-OTHER HALF-**

By the time Daryl made it back to their little camp, Carol had started a small fire and was trying to put together some coffee. She looked up and smiled at him, her eyes twinkling, "Morning."

Daryl nodded, handing her the skinned rabbit, "Morn'. Sleep ok?" He studied her closely wondering if he should say anything about him seeing her, he hated this shit. Life was so much easier when you picked up a slut at a bar, fucked her in your truck and dropped her off at home. Now he was here with this woman and he had no fucking clue what to do.

Carol blushed a little, "Slept fine. Got to clean up in the creek this morning. After breakfast you should head down, might make the heat more bearable today."

Daryl huffed, "You know I hate baths."

Carol smiled at him, "Well I have to be in the truck with you all day so maybe you'd do it for me?" He watched as she bit her lip, he felt himself twitch in his pants again. He silently cursed himself for acting like a fifteen year old boy, _Jesus Christ get it the fuck together, but I wonder what it would feel like to have those lips wrapped around….FUCK! SHUT UP SHUT UP._

Daryl nodded, heading for the truck, "I'll head down now."

Carol smiled, as she put the rabbit on the fire, "Ok, I'll get breakfast ready." Daryl nodded disappearing into the woods; he figured sitting in cold ass water would help his dick remember where it should be.

By the time he got back he could smell the rabbit making his stomach grumble. He took a deep breath when he saw Carol. She had changed into a tank top; her back was to him as she worked on the cutting up the rabbit for them. He hadn't noticed how tone her arms were now, it was two years of hard work that had craved her muscles. He swallowed hard, not believing this, he never use to think about Carol like this. Sure he had several dreams about her, but during the day he never had this kind of trouble keeping himself focused. But before he had the others to distract him and Rick to keep him grounded. Now it was just the two of them which meant he had no one but her.

Carol looked up and smiled at him, "Breakfast is ready."

Daryl nodded, sitting down across from her; he took his plate, trying to keep his eyes off of her as they ate in silence. Carol cleaned up; while Daryl made sure everything was in place in the back of the truck. When they got into the cab he handed her a map, "Need you to help navigate today. I marked where we are."

Carol looked at the map and nodded, "Alright. Do you want to head toward the town of Ravenna? I think they have a few small grocery stores there and it's a rather small town so low walkers."

Daryl nodded, "Sounds good."

After being on the road for a few hours, Carol started humming to herself quietly. Daryl looked over at her, trying hard to hear what it was she was humming, her face looked so peaceful, "What're ya singing?"

Carol blushed, looking down at her hands, "Sorry I didn't even notice I was doing that."

Daryl gave her a half smirk, "Nah it was nice, I just couldn't place it."

Carol looked up at him, "It's the Swan Theme from Swan Lake."

Daryl raised his eyebrow, "The ballet?"

Carol nodded, smiling looking out the windshield, "Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

Daryl smirked, "So you like classical music?"

Carol sighed, not sure if Daryl would want to know this about her, "I like all kinds of music honestly. It's just so beautiful today it made me think of Swan Lake."

Daryl looked out the windshield, "I'm a Johnny Cash or Willie Nelson kind of guy myself."

Carol laughed, "I like them too. Johnny Cash was a very sexy guy when he was younger."

Daryl shot her a look, which just made Carol laugh harder, "I didn't hear ya talkin' about Willie like that. Willie's cool."

Carol wiped at her eyes, "Yeah Willie is cool, but Johnny Cash was a very handsome man."

Daryl shook his head, "Pfft, is that all y'all think about?"

Carol looked at him wide eyed, "You mean you never looked at a woman and thought how pretty she was or how nice her body was?" Daryl's face went bright red, "See you blushed so you have."

Daryl glared at her, "I don't know what you're talking about woman! I ain't blushin'."

Carol smirked at him, "Oh yes you are. You're blushing. So who? Which female singer did you think was cute?"

Daryl groaned, "Don't ya have somethin' better to do than yak my ear off?"

Carol sighed crossing her arms, "Come on Daryl, we're stuck in this truck all day."

Daryl was quiet for a long time, keeping his eyes focused on the road. He sighed, "Martina McBride."

Carol's head snapped, looking over at him, the grin spreading slowly, "She was very pretty, loved her voice."

Daryl nodded, "Had a nice ass too."

Carol laughed, not believing that Daryl Dixon had just said that. Daryl laughed too at the look on her face, it was good to laugh again, good to laugh with her.

**-OTHER HALF-**

After a quick run through of Ravenna they set up camp in a cluster of trees off the road. Daryl set up the tent while Carol started a fire for their dinner. After dinner Carol felt exhaustion hit her, she cleaned up for the night and headed into the tent. She spread the sleeping bag out on the ground; it was too damn hot and muggy out to cover up. She pulled out a pair of shorts from her bag that she had picked up earlier in the day and took off her jeans. Putting on a tight tank top, she sighed as she lowered herself onto the bed rolls and sleeping bag. Her eyes were just starting to close when she heard Daryl come into the tent.

Daryl did one last check around before he headed into the tent. He figured it would give her some time to clean up if she needed too. When he walked into the tent the first thing he noticed was the heat, damn nowhere was safe from the muggy heavy ass air in Georgia. He looked down and his pants grew tight. _What the hell is she wearin'? How am I supposed to lay in here with her lookin' like that? FUCK MY LIFE._

Daryl put his crossbow down and laid with his back to her as far away from her as he could. He sighed, feeling sweat pool down his face, he wanted nothing more than to strip down to his bare chest, but he won't do that with anyone, not even Carol.

Carol looked over at him and saw his shirt was soaking with sweat, she sighed, "Daryl we can hang a blanket between us if you want to strip down. I know how private you are, but it's so hot."

Daryl mumbled, "I'm fine."

Carol sighed, getting up from the tent she headed toward the truck grabbing a few bottles of water. She wasn't going to let him lay there miserable because of his stubborn ass pride. She was just turning around when the smell hit her; a walker was within an arm's length of her. She scrambled back hitting her back against the truck; she went to grab her knife, when she realized she had taken it off in the tent. She pushed with everything she had against the large walker, trying to knock it down, but she was greatly outweighed. She was getting ready to scream for Daryl when the sound of an arrow whistled through the air, the walker falling back dragging her with it.

Daryl ran across the small camp pulling her up, his face twisted in worry, "Ya alright? Did ya get bit? Scratched? Damn it woman talk to me!"

Carol was shaking as he ran his hands over her arms and legs looking for any sign that she had been hurt. When he stood up and looked into her eyes, he saw tears spilling silently down her cheeks. He did the unthinkable; he pulled her into his arms and held her. Both of them shaking a little, both knowing how close they had come to losing each other, but neither one of them saying it.

Daryl pulled away first, "We need to sleep in the truck tonight. Tent's not safe here."

Carol nodded, wiping at her cheeks, "Should we pack up the tent?"

Daryl sighed, shaking his head, "Nah, let's get our shit packed up and leave the tent for morning."

When they were finally got everything back into the truck Daryl took the position he had the night before leaning against the door. Carol crawled into the cab and sighed, "It's too hot to lay on you."

Daryl cussed under his breath but pulled his shirt over his head. He covered his chest with his arms, "There happy?"

Carol nodded, trying to keep her eyes away from his chest. She had seen the scars before when he was hurt back at the farm, but she didn't want to say anything to him about them. She had her own scars; they just weren't visible with the clothes she wore. He would tell her about them when he was ready too. She laid her head down against his hard bare chest and took a deep breath, taking in the scent that was all man. She smiled against his skin.

Daryl felt her smile and he quirked an eyebrow, "What're you smiling about?"

Carol shook her head, not looking up at him, "Nothing. Just hoping there's a creek to wash up in tomorrow."

Daryl blushed, but couldn't fit the smile on his face; secretly he hoped there was too.

**Alright well they're getting closer! Oh when, when will the first kiss come? I'm not telling! Ok, hope you enjoyed! Kaye**


	4. Arrow to the Lips

Chapter 4….Arrow to the Lips

**Well I hope you enjoy this one…..poor Daryl…well this is what happens when you train someone to be just like you….HA! I hope you enjoy this; I can't thank you guys enough for all the wonderful reviews and support of this one! I guess all CARYL all the time is what y'all needed! **

**I still don't own anything, but if I did, CARYL would be the king and queen of the end of the world.**

**-OTHER HALF-**

When morning came Carol found herself curled up on the bench of the truck alone. She yawned; rubbing her eyes as she sat up, see saw that the tent was already packed and put away and Daryl was busy chopping up the log they had used the night before to sit on. Carol pulled herself from the truck reaching into the back to get her bag, "Do you need any help?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah I got it. Figured we do breakfast on the go today. Want to try and make the border tonight."

Carol nodded giving him a sad smile, "Ok, I'll be right back." Daryl watched her disappear into the trees and he hoped that the others were at the meet up point; they had already lost so many. If they got there and found no one, he wasn't sure what they would do.

An hour later they were on their way blowing down the highway, eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of the others. Carol had her legs tucked up underneath her, and Daryl couldn't help but notice the way she pointed her toes. His eyes kept going back to her feet; it was unnerving how graceful she was, even with something as stupid as how she folded her feet under her. Daryl turned his attention on the road, trying to focus himself to think of something to say to her. It had been quiet since they got in the truck and Daryl knew something was bothering her, but he didn't know what to do.

He sighed, "So did ya go to college?"

Carol looked at him an eyebrow raised; Daryl had never asked her about her past before. But she figured she'd play along, "Yes I did."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his thumb nail, "What did ya do in college?"

Carol huffed out a laugh, "I studied."

Daryl sighed, "Ya know what I mean, what did ya go for?"

Carol stared out the window, "You'd think it was silly."

Daryl shook his head, "No I won't, going to college is a big deal. I wish I had gone."

Carol smiled at him, "I went for dance."

Daryl had to bite his tongue his hold in the laugh, she was a dancer? _Shit, no wonder she moves like an alley cat in heat._ "Oh."

Carol smirked biting her lip, "Oh, that's all I get?"

Daryl gave her a half smirk, "I guess I figured ya would go for teaching or some shit."

Carol sighed, looking out the window again, "I have taught. I taught dance for a few years before Sophia was born, but when she was born well Ed won't let me work anymore so I had to stay home."

Daryl felt bad for bringing up anything that upset, so he chewed on his thumb nail and stared out the windshield. Carol sighed, turning to him, "So what did you do….you know….before?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "I worked in a factory, good pay and I got to work nights. Got off work and I'd hunt, go home sleep do it all again."

Carol nodded, "Did you have a wife or kids?"

Daryl blushed a little, "Nah, never had a family, besides Merle. My momma died when I was little, pretty much set herself on fire. Fell asleep smoking. My pa was a real bastard use to hit her….well….Merle and me always thought maybe he hit her a little too hard that night. Either way she died and Merle left so I was left alone with pa. He died a few years ago, didn't even know until the sheriff called me. When he didn't show up for work for a week, they send someone out to the house. Said it was a heart attack, fucker died in his sleep. All peaceful and shit. Hope he's burning in hell now."

Carol felt tears biting at her eyes, how horrible he lost his mother and then got left with an abusive father. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…..to….."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, it's fine." They fell into an awkward silence after that. Neither one of them knowing what to say.

They got to a large intersection where two major country roads met and that was when he saw it. In the middle of the a field nailed to two telephone poles was a walker. Carol gasped putting her hand to her cross. Daryl glanced all around them, "Jesus fucking Christ." He gunned the truck pushing them harder toward the border. On top of everything else he had to protect her from suck fucks that got their joys off on staging the crucifixion.

**-OTHER HALF-**

It was almost dark when they pulled into the old turnpike station that Rick and Daryl had picked for the meet up point. Daryl felt disappoint rip through him when they got there and saw that none of the others were there. Daryl pulled the truck up behind the turnpike station; he looked over at Carol, who he knew was just barely holding on at this point, "I'm sure we're just the first ones here."

Carol nodded, her head getting out of the truck. This was a nightmare, out of all the things they had been through, she really thought they would pull up there and the others would be there, but they weren't. Running through her mind were visions of Carl and Judith being ripped apart by walkers? Glenn and Maggie stumbling mindlessly through the world not knowing that the other was there. Carol tried to swallow her tears as she grabbed her bag from the truck bed, Daryl watched her as she slipped into the tree line alone.

He took a deep breath if the others didn't come in a few days then he'd have to decide where they were headed. It made him sick to think that her safety now fell just to him, but on the other hand maybe she was safer this way. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and headed off behind her.

Carol found a spot with a couple of large trees that were close together and she sunk to the ground, gripping her knife in her hands she lowered her head and sobbed. She really thought that they would be here, they had to come, they had all been together since the start of this thing. They were the closest thing to family she had ever had besides Sophia. Carol covered her mouth with one of her hands and sobbed.

Daryl tracked her to the two large trees and now he stood there awkwardly not sure what the hell to do. He knew after seeing that walker nailed up today and then the disappointment of the others not being here, he knew she would break. Hell if he was someone else he would've broke too. But he was a Dixon and fucking Dixons didn't cry. He sighed, easing down next to her, his voice soft, "Come'ere."

He put his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. Carol gripped his shirt in her fists and cried into his shirt, she felt his arms tighten around her. Daryl rubbed her back, "It's gonna be alright. We have each other; now settle down, I'm right here." He kissed the top of her head.

_He kissed the top of my head; I didn't just dream that, he kissed the top of my head._ Carol pulled away from him a little and stared into his eyes, searching for any sign of what was going through his mind. His cobalt blue eyes were filled with so much emotion it made her body hum with desire. She saw him lean in toward her, their lips inches away. Carol saw him lick his lips and she moved without another thought, she pushed forward just that little bit and softly kissed his lips.

Daryl was in shock when he kissed the top of her head, _where the fuck did that come from?_ He felt his heart stop as she stared up at him, this was it she would either hit him, push him away, blush, or…._why is she looking at me like that? Shit, SHIT, SHIT….what do I do now? Do I kiss her? Is she gonna kiss me? Damn…she's so fucking beautiful._

Daryl froze for a split second when she kissed him, but then he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with everything he had. When she moaned opening her mouth just a little, he slipped his tongue in-between her lips and groaned at the taste of her. She was sweeter than he could've ever image. _Damn why did I wait so fucking long to do this?_

Carol was lost in his touch, in his kiss, who would've thought Daryl Dixon could kiss a woman and make her toes curl. When they pulled away both of the breathing hard, he traced a soft pattern on her cheek, his voice was low and husky, "I ain't leavin' ya. Now come on, let's get settled in for the night."

Carol nodded her head and watched as he stood up, she tried to pretend she didn't notice the hard bump in his pants as he pulled her up onto her feet. She smiled at him and was surprised when he smiled back, giving her one last chaste peck. They walked back to the truck their arms brushing but neither one of them said anything; there was nothing to say, they were in this together.

**-OTHER HALF-**

Four days after the mind blowing kiss, nothing else had happened. They had both woken up in each other's arms; there had been a few blushes and a few stealing glances but nothing. The fourth day they woke up behind the turnpike station in the truck, they both knew they had to move on. They were running low on food and water, not to mention both of them were in great need for a bath and fresh clothes.

Carol sighed getting out of the truck, she saw Daryl out of the corner of her eye grabbing his crossbow. Carol scanned the horizon and felt herself get sick; making their way slowly toward them from a distance was the largest herd she had ever seen. She ran back grabbing Daryl's hand pulling him toward the highway overpass, "Carol, what the hell…." When his eyes focused on the herd, he felt fear bubble up inside of him, "Get in the truck."

Carol nodded, as he pushed her toward the truck, they had plenty of time to get away, but he wasn't taking any chances with her life. Once he got her in the truck he took one last look around, there wasn't time to write a note and tell the others they had been there so he rose his crossbow and shot an arrow into the top of the turnpike station, hoping that was enough to let Rick or Glenn know they were safe. He threw the truck into drive and headed in the opposite direction of the herd, putting as much distance as they could between the them.

Carol didn't say anything as they made their way down the county highway that Daryl had turned them onto. She felt her hand encased by his and looked down to see him holding onto her for dear life. She squeezed his hand back, trying to comfort him even if it was just holding his hand; she knew he needed to know that she was there. That she wasn't going to slip away from him.

They stopped when they got to the small town of McClaysville, Georgia. Daryl parked them behind a small grocery store, "Want you to keep look out."

Carol sighed, "We should stay together, what if a herd comes through."

Daryl frowned, "That's why you're keeping look out, so if I'm inside you can honk the horn and let me know I need to move my ass."

Carol nodded, looking at her feet, "Can I go in, I need….well…I need….personal things."

Daryl blushed, looking at his feet now, "SHIT….alright…but if you see anything, you scream your fucking head off."

Carol nodded grabbing her rifle she headed into the store. When she opened the door she gagged a little at the smell of rotten meat and bad produce. Even after all this time, the smell still made her sick. She walked into the store, her rifle on her back, and her knife at the ready for whatever came at her. She walked up and down the small aisles checking for any signs of walkers. It wasn't till she got to the last aisle that she found any.

It was like they were frozen, as soon as they saw her all five of them turned moving toward her slowly. Carol steeled herself; she had to prove to Daryl that she could take care of herself. She took the first one down quickly and set on her task of clearing the store. Once she was done, she wiped the blood and muck off her brow and started filling her bag with things she needed. Namely a box of tampons, which was why she didn't want Daryl going into the store. Her fingers lingered on a few small packets of condoms she bit her lip as she slipped them into her bag; you never know she chuckled to herself.

By the time she got back outside she had filled three back packs with food and water. What she had forgotten about was the blood and muck that now covered her, when she saw the look on Daryl's face she knew she was in trouble.

He stormed up to her, "WHAT THE FUCK? I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME IF THERE WERE ANY INISDE!"

Carol sighed, pushing pass him to put the bags in the truck bed, "Daryl I had it covered, there were only a few."

Daryl grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, making her flinch. Daryl backed off right away, staring at her, "Damn it Carol, I ain't gonna hit ya. Shit, you really think I'd hit ya or something?"

Carol felt her eyes welling up, "No, I didn't think you'd hit me. Sorry it's just…..I'm just….no you weren't going to hit me. There were just a few walkers; I knew I could handle it."

Daryl sighed running a tired hand through his hair, "It's not that ya can't handle it, but the fact that you shouldn't have too."

Carol nodded, handing him a new bottle of water, "I know and it's nice you want to protect me, but I have to be able to stand on my own with you, if we're going to make it." She touched his cheek, making him lean into the touch, "Thank you Daryl."

Daryl snorted, going around to the other side of the truck getting in, "You're welcome even though I didn't do shit but stand around with my thumb up my ass."

Carol giggled, as he pulled onto the main road, "Thumb up your ass, didn't think you were into that kind of thing Dixon."

Daryl blushed at the crude joke, "Damn woman."

**-OTHER HALF-**

That night was the first time Carol had ever been out of the state of Georgia. Daryl found them a small camp site far off the road, when he put the truck into park he sighed, "Looks like we're having cold dinner tonight."

Carol shrugged, stretching her arms over her head, "That's alright at least we have something. Remember last winter when we hardly had anything." As soon as she said the words, Daryl saw the tears welling in her eyes. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

Daryl leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes, trying to get the pictures of his brother, Rick, and little asskicker out of his head. "I don't know. I just don't know." They sat there in silence, Carol wiping at the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

Finally Daryl sat up and looked over at her, "Let's get some dinner and settle in for the night. We'll talk about where we're going in the morning."

Carol nodded, getting out of the truck. Daryl sighed pushing open his door, Carol was already going through one of the bags pulling stuff out. Daryl picked up one of the bags and when he did a pack of condoms fell out and hit the ground between them. Daryl raised his eyebrow, _well wonder why she got those? Is this why she didn't want me to go in? What does she have planned? Not like I won't be alright with that…._He looked up and saw tears welling in her eyes again.

Carol wanted to die the minute the condoms hit the ground. _Of all the stupid ass things to grab, great now he's gonna think that you want to jump him. Well why did you pick them up if you didn't want something to happen? Because I was being stupid. I know he doesn't want that or me. No one would want to look at me naked. Jesus, he can't even say anything._ She dropped to her knees, tearing her bag from his hands and shoving the condoms back into the bag.

Daryl swallowed hard, "Carol."

Carol didn't look up, "Don't say anything Daryl. Please just don't say anything right now." She stood up throwing her bag back into the bed of truck and quickly she threw his meal into his hands and walked around get back into the truck.

Daryl stood there staring at the beef jerky in his hands and the bottle of water. _Well that went well. Maybe you should just sleep in the bed tonight. No! You didn't do this, if she's upset she's upset with herself. Yeah but it's not like you didn't pick some up the first stop you made in Ravenna. SHUT UP, not going there._

Daryl sighed running a tired hand through his hair he climbed back into the truck. Carol was eating staring at her lap; she didn't even look up at him when he got in. Daryl kept his eyes on her while he ate, she was going to crack and he could see that, but he had no clue what to do.

Carol snapped her head up at him, her eyes burning with anger, "WHAT?"

Daryl shook his head, trying to bite back the smile that wanted to form on his lips, "Nothin'."

Carol growled, "Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Daryl was floored, _why the fuck is she mad at me? I didn't do shit,_ "Hey don't yell at me I'm not the one that had to go into that fucking store today just so you could pick up some condoms. I mean really Carol, were ya gonna rape me in my sleep?"

Carol threw her pack of peanuts at him, "Fuck you Daryl, I got them because I read somewhere you could carry water in them."

Daryl stared at her, _really? Carry water in them? She's got to be fucking kidding._ Before he could say anything, she opened the door of the truck and slammed it hard. Daryl groaned, slamming his fist against the steering wheel, FUCK!

Carol wasn't going to sit in that truck one more minute and have him judge her. She sat down hard on the ground leaning against the truck. _Excellent Carol Ann, you just made this the most awkward end of the world, last man, last woman on Earth situation EVER!_ She pulled at her hair, sobbing into her knees, hoping a herd would just come across her and tear her apart, because she would rather deal with that then dealing with Daryl Dixon right now.

Daryl finished what he could of his meal and sighed, she still hadn't come back into the truck and he wasn't gonna let her sleep outside. She was going to sleep where he could keep her safe. He sighed getting out of the truck and walking around to her side. She still had her face buried in her knees. He walked to the back of the truck and dug through his bag, _stupid fucking pussy, just fucking show her so she will quit freaking the fuck out._

His hands shook as he sat down next to her; he reached over and patted her knee with the large box of condoms. Carol slowly looked up and stared at the box, "Where? Where did those come from?"

Daryl sighed, his face burning red, "I picked them up our first trip out after the prison. Ya ain't got nothin' to be upset about."

Carol looked at him, _he wants to be with? He picked them up? Oh my God. _Carol played with a hole in her pants, "So you….think about stuff like that? With me?"

Daryl groaned, "I ain't good with shit like this Carol. Please don't fucking make me talk about it." Carol nodded, her eyes still fixed on the large box of condoms, her mind going over all the things they could do with that and a heat pooled in her stomach. Daryl shifted closer to her, she could feel him shaking as he put his arm around her, he leaned in giving the side of her neck a little kiss, "I do think of you like that."

Carol looked up at him, a smile spreading on her face; she nodded, blushing looking down. Daryl grinned a little as he used his knuckle to lift her chin. He moved slowly leaning in to kiss her. She felt him tremble as their lips touched softly; she kissed him back, her mind still in shock that a man like Daryl would even consider her. The kiss got more heated as his tongue parted her lips and slipped inside her mouth. Both of them moaning. Before things got too heated Daryl pulled away leaning his forehead against hers, "Best get you cleaned up."

Carol nodded; he stood up and helped her up, his hand lingering a little longer than it should. He stood watch while she cleaned up and changed her clothes. She did the same for him. When they finally got into the truck, they were both still reeling from what had happened. Daryl took his usual position, motioning for her to lay on him.

Carol snuggled into his chest; Daryl smirked as he tilted her head up again and kissed her softly. He pulled away his voice was gentle; his hand traced a pattern on her face, "Night woman."

She leaned into his hand, kissing his fingertips, "Night Daryl." That night Carol fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring for them, but at least they were together and that was where they both wanted to be.

**Ok, the first and second kiss has happened! Let me know what you think! I really loved writing this chapter! It was fun, big hugs! More to come! Kaye**


	5. Touches In The Night

Chapter 5….Touches In the Night

**I can honestly say I'm blown away by the love you guys are giving this one! I'm glad you like them together alone. I'm working this up slow and I laughed so hard when a few of you called me a tease. Don't worry I will give you the smut you all secretly enjoy. But I want it to be good. Now like I said if you have an idea you'd like to see thrown in here, leave it in the review or PM me and I will try to make that happen.**

**Ok, you know the drill I own nothing, but if I did….I think it would look like this! **

**-OTHER HALF-**

Carol woke up with two strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled against his chest loving the way it felt. When she was married to Ed he never held her like this, not even when they were first dating. She was enjoying the fact that Daryl seemed to be a cuddlier. She snuggled deeper into his chest, inhaling his scent, she wanted to groan in delight, but she didn't. She lifted her head and saw it was still dark out. She sighed, realizing she was wide awake and she could feel her nipples tighten and heat pool in-between her legs. Why did he drive her this crazy?

She let her hand rub softly up and down his chest, as she laid there listening to his heart beat. She wondered if this was how most people felt when they were in love. She wondered if she was ever in love with Ed at all, because the way she felt for Daryl was so much more intense. Maybe because they were friends first. She froze when she felt his hand slip up the back of her shirt, his large hand pressed firmly against her bare back, just inches from one of her large scars. She didn't want him to see them, she knew he had them, and she thought they just made him more handsome. His scars were a testament to his bravery in surviving all the terrors he had faced. But her scars were a reminder of how damaged and weak she had been.

She slowly reached around and pulled his hand from under her shirt, only to be shocked when his hand landed on her ass, cupping her firmly. Then she felt him slip his other hand down cupping her other ass cheek. Carol let out a soft moan as he squeezed her ass pushing her into him.

Daryl was awake when she moved his hand. He was rock hard when he woke up and just laid there holding her, she smelled so fucking good. How the hell in this world did this woman smell so fucking good? So when she moved his hand, he couldn't help himself, he wanted to have her under his hands, he knew his dick was doing most of the thinking but fuck he was a man. He had wanted her since the moment she picked up that axe and caved her fuck of a husband's head in. He brought his other hand to her ass and squeezed, pushing her into his erection.

Carol looked up at him and was met with two piercing blue eyes that were filled with lust. She bucked her hips into his as she reached up and kissed his lips softly. Daryl smirked as he pushed her into him again, bucking his hips up into her. Carol let out a low groan, placing both hands on his bare chest, she moved so she was straddling his erection. She shocked him by slipping her tongue into his mouth and tasting him deeply, loving the taste of him. She trailed kisses down his neck and back up to his lips. Daryl felt his courage increase, he slipped his hands under her jeans, which were too big for her, and squeezed her ass, loving the feel of her little cotton panties on his rough hands.

Carol snaked her hand between them, slipping her hand down the front of his pants. Daryl closed his eyes, "FUCK, Carol."

Carol felt his hard, throbbing shaft and moaned, "Jesus Daryl, it's so big."

Daryl opened his eyes, trying not to cum right there. He pulled her toward him kissing her hard, their tongues dancing against each other. Daryl couldn't believe the things she was doing with her hand, he wanted more. Almost as if she could read his mind, she pulled back, trailing her hand softly down his chest, she unzipped his pants. When his erection sprung from his pants they both moaned. Carol lowered herself down bracing herself onto his legs. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, "Carol what are you…?"

Carol smiled at him, "Shhh." When her lips wrapped around his cock, he growled, bucking up into her mouth. He had blow jobs before, but they were always messy, given by women that were too fucked up or drunk to do it justice. Carol wasn't just sucking; she was making love to his cock with her mouth. He could feel her tongue lapping on the underside of his shaft.

Daryl weaved his fingers into her hair, softly pulling at the hair, "FUCK Carol…feels so fucking good." He felt her smile against him and felt himself get harder.

Carol sunk further down his shaft feeling him start to pulse under her tongue. She moved back up to the tip and felt a dribble of pre-cum and smirked at the taste, he tasted wonderful, spicy just like she always dreamt. She increased her speed on him; wanting to give him some pleasure for all the things he had done for her, show him that he could be loved. She felt him start to buck against her, she knew he was close.

Daryl moaned, "Fuck, I'm gonna….damn ….Carol I'm gonna…."

He tried to pull her back, but she clamped down hard on him, she wanted to taste him. He came like a freight train in her mouth. He couldn't believe she was taking him like this, this wasn't what he thought would happen, but he wasn't fucking complaining. She looked up at him and smiled as she swallowed. Daryl groaned, leaning his head back against the cool glass of the window, "Shit darlin' that was fuckin' amazing."

Carol smiled, inching her way back up his body, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head, "Give me a minute and I'll return the favor."

Carol chuckled, playing with his chest hair, her voice soft, "Was that ok?"

Daryl tilted her head up so he could look at her, "Was that ok? FUCK, that was the best."

Carol giggled, "I'm glad."

Daryl sat up, pulling her to him, kissing her hard, his mouth saying all the things he couldn't. Carol felt him ease her back against her door. She felt his hands tugging at the button on her jeans and she whimpered when he unzipped her zipper. His hand gently trailed down into her panties and she tensed in anticipation when she felt his fingers trace lightly across her lips. Daryl groaned, "You're so fucking wet."

Carol nodded her head, afraid to speak. Ed had never touched her like this, she knew she was going to cum hard and it wasn't going to take long. She leaned back against her door, closing her eyes when she felt his thumb work against her clit. Carol hissed, "God Daryl."

He watched her face, as his thumb increased it's speed, one of his fingers sinking into her. He loved to see her like this, her face flush, her brow knitted together as she concentrated on what his fingers were doing. She was panting, her body covered in sweat, she grabbed his wrist, her hips bucking off the truck bench as he added another finger. Carol gasped as she felt the heat starting to pool deep in her stomach, when she came she screamed his name. Her whole body shuddered as her essence flood his hand.

Once she came down, she opened her eyes to see him smirking cockily at her. His fingers slowly their assault on her, he pulled his hand out of her pants slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He took his fingers to his mouth and moaned as he sucked them clean. Carol had never seen something so hot. Daryl grabbed her pulling her to him, kissing her hard.

Before anything could happen, a walker slammed into the window behind Carol. Daryl pulled her tight to him, "FUCK!" Behind that walker he could see several more walkers heading toward them from the woods. He sat up quickly, starting the truck; he pulled them onto the road and headed away from the camp site.

Carol's heart was beating fast as they sped down the road into the darkness. Daryl reached over and pulled her into his side. She leaned against his shoulder and he kissed her, "You alright?"

Carol nodded, wiping away at a few tears, she smiled up at him, "I'm wonderful. Just scared me is all."

Daryl kissed the top of her head, "I know, I got ya woman." He chuckled, "Sorry we didn't get to finish back there."

Carol laughed, looking down at his lap, his cock still hanging out of his pants, "Daryl…I think…."

Daryl looked down and blushed, there was his dick, still hanging out and starting to get hard again. Damn it was like he couldn't get enough and they hadn't had sex yet. He groaned, pulling his arm away from her, he pushed himself back into his pants. He stopped the truck for a second and zipped himself back up. He felt stupid.

Carol pulled his arm back around her and snuggled into his side, "You're wonderful Daryl."

Daryl shook his head, in disbelief, "Glad you think so woman."

Carol smiled up at him, kissing his still bare chest, "Yup I sure do."

**-OTHER HALF-**

By the time the sun was up they had been on the road for over an hour. Daryl saw an old gas station and pulled over; there were a few walkers but nothing they couldn't handle. Daryl squeezed her hand, "We can stop for breakfast and siphon some gas. Just make sure you let me do the majority of the work this time."

Carol smiled at him as they got out; she pulled her knife and followed behind him as he stalked across the parking lot heading toward the four walkers, who were now moving toward them. Daryl took down three, while Carol took out the last one, smiling with pride as she wiped her knife on her pant leg. Daryl just shook his head, "Crazy ass woman."

They ate a can of fruit and some packs of peanuts for breakfast, Daryl sighed, "We need to get some meat in us. Need to hold up somewhere by this afternoon, so I can get us something for dinner."

Carol nodded, "Any idea where you want you to hold up?"

Daryl set the can of fruit on the hood of the truck and pulled out the map from the truck. Carol put a hand on his back and leaned over watching as he looked over the map, "Well there's a small town not far from here, Graysonville. It butts up against a nature reserve; we could find a house on the edge of town and stay there for a few days. I grabbed a small camping stove we could cook on. You're too damn thin, need to put some meat on ya."

Carol stared at him; no one had ever said she was too thin, she blushed, "Well alright then Mr. Dixon, whatever you think."

Daryl gave her a quick kiss, smirking at her, "Remember that."

An hour later Daryl found a small house on the edge of town just like he said he would. He and Carol cleared the house of the two walkers trapped inside. While Daryl searched the perimeter while Carol opened the windows airing out the walker smell. She found some cleaning supplies under the skin and did her best to clean up what she could. To her joy when she tried to tap, water came out, she almost jumped for joy thinking about maybe getting really cleaned up for a change.

Daryl came inside and helped her barricade the front door, "While I'm gone see if you can find some thick blankets to cover this downstairs windows, I'll park the truck under this window just in case. Now stay inside, I'll be back as soon as I can with some meat."

Carol nodded, her heart fluttering in her chest as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss. She knew he was as nervous as she was, neither one of them sure how to go about this, but both trying to push past their own insecurities.

When he was gone, she found a hammer and some nails, to fix the blankets to the windows. She then drug a mattress downstairs to the living room and made the bed up for the night. Her heart beating hard, thinking about the fact that after what they did in the early morning hours, this could be it. She checked the doors again and grabbed her bag heading to the bathroom. She went through the cabinets and found a razor and some shaving cream smiling as she set them on the edge of the tub. She knew the water would be freezing but that was fine, at least she would be clean. She filled up the tub and got undressed staring at her reflection in the mirror, she hugged her naked body afraid that he won't like what he saw. She hated that she felt this way, but after a life time of being told you're not pretty, not their not good enough, it made it hard to believe you could be looked at with need , with want.

Carol shook her head, trying to get the negative thoughts out of her head. She lowered herself into the tub, laughing as she shivered, at least she would be clean. She quickly washed her hair and shaved her legs, even taking the time to shave her more intimate parts. When she got out of the tub, she toweled off and got dressed in clean clothes.

Daryl had come back from his hunt with three rabbits. He made his way into the house quietly and heard the tub draining. He eased down the hallway and stopped short seeing Carol's naked back. He felt rage hit him as he stared at the scars crisscrossing her delicate skin. He had his own shame with his scars, but seeing hers it made him tremble with rage. _Who the fuck would hurt her? That stupid dumb ass Ed! He wished he had seen them when the fucker was alive. _Daryl slipped out of the hallway and made his way into the kitchen to kill the rabbits, taking calming breaths trying to get his anger under control. Now he understood why she wore long sleeves all the time and all those sweaters. He would break her of that; he would help her see what a beautiful woman she really was. If it was the last thing he did.

**There you go everyone! Hope you enjoyed their sexy time! Sorry if this is a little short, hubby had his surgery today and I'm writing in between 'honey' coming from the bedroom….LOL. Ok, do your thing! Big giant hugs! Kaye**


	6. Only for You

Chapter 6….Only for You

**Almost to 100 reviews….HOLY COW NUGGETS! Thank you guys so much, if I could come over and clean each of your houses and make you dinner to thank you I WOULD! Thank you so much you guys, I really am having fun writing this story for you. It's really fun to have them on their own facing the world alone. **

**Well here it is….time for them to be alone. I hope this comes out as good as it is in my mind….teehee. Well here goes nothing!**

**I don't own shit, if I did well Glen Mazzara would still be at TWD and Sean Patrick Flannery would be on the show too! **

**-OTHER HALF-**

Carol finished dressing and came into the kitchen to see him roughly gutting the rabbits. She put a hesitant hand on his back and he tensed almost jumping. His eyes were wide as he relax, realizing it was her, "Got some rabbits for dinner."

Carol smiled, "Well I'll take over if you set up the camp stove."

Daryl gave her a quick nod and went to get the camp stove. Carol could tell something was bothering him, but she knew pushing him wouldn't help matters. So she went about pulling out pots and pans from the cabinets and she was overjoyed to find some spices to use with the rabbit.

When Daryl came back in with the stove he smirked at the look on her face, it didn't take much to make her happy. Carol held up the basil and rosemary in her hands, her face was beaming, "Look what I found! Tonight we eat like kings!"

Daryl chuckled, "Ain't been called a king before. Did ya hit your head in the tub?"

Carol laughed slapping at his arm, "I didn't hit my head, why don't you go clean up and I'll fix dinner. We can even sit at the table and eat!"

Daryl sighed heading into the living room he went through his bags and grabbed out a fresh set of clothes they had picked up earlier in the day. He went into the bathroom and saw Carol had set out fresh towels, shampoo, and soap. There was also deodorant, cologne, and shaving stuff there too. He smirked, _damn woman always thinking about others._

Once he was done in the bathroom, he tried to return the bathroom to some kind of order. He peeked into the kitchen and heard Carol humming as she cooked. He slipped out of the hallway and made his way upstairs looking for a few things for the living room. He hit pay dirt in the master bathroom and headed back downstairs. He did a few things in the living room keeping his eyes on the hallway so that Carol didn't see him. His hands were shaking as he got things in order, even slipping the condoms behind a pillow on the bed. He was sweating like a fucking pig, _what the hell is wrong with me? This is Carol; you know she wants this just as much as you do. But this is Carol and you can't take her rough like some stupid drunk bitch._ He groaned to himself as he quietly closed the French doors to the living room and headed into the kitchen.

Carol looked up and smiled at him as she put the rabbit, which smelled like heaven, onto a large platter she had found in the cabinets. "Hey, dinner is done."

Daryl leaned against the doorway chewing nervously on his thumb nail, "Ok." He followed Carol into the dining room and smirked, she had set the table and lit one of the gas lanterns they had picked up in their travels, "Looks like you're expecting more than just me."

Carol grinned at him, bumping her hip into his, "Come sit down silly, I just thought it might be nice to pretend for one night that the world wasn't….well the world."

Daryl nodded, sitting down next to her, Carol handed him the green beans and the two of them filled their plates. When they were done Daryl sat back patting his stomach, he couldn't remember the last time they had that kind of food. "Damn woman, if I had met you in the old world I would've been a fat bastard."

Carol laughed, blushing as she got up heading into the kitchen. She came back in with two small bowls, sitting one in front of him, "I know it's not much, but I found some canned apple pie filling in the pantry so I made some warmed apples for dessert."

Daryl took a bite and smiled up at her, "Again, a fat bastard." Carol smiled, glad that he was enjoying the food. She loved to cook but she never had anyone that really appreciated her skills. When they were done she took the dishes into the kitchen washing everything up.

Daryl did his last check of the perimeter and then barricaded the front and back doors. He went into the living room and lit the few candles he had found and took off his shirt sitting down on the mattress waiting for her. His heart was hammering in his chest and his palms were sweating, he had never done anything even close to romantic for a woman. He took a few calming breaths and looked up when the door opened.

**-OTHER HALF-**

Carol opened the door and her heart stopped. Daryl had candles lit all over the room and he had brought down the large down comforter from the master bedroom. He looked so handsome sitting there with his shirt off, he looked up at her and smirked, "Thought we could use some light in here."

Carol nodded swallowing hard, "I'm sure you're tired. It's been a long day."

Daryl nodded, standing up; he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, his voice cracking, "I ain't never let anyone see my scars like I let you. Don't you want to ask me where they came from?"

Carol felt her eyes well up a little, he looked so young and lost when he spoke those words too her, "I didn't want to upset you."

Daryl nodded, pointing to a large scar across his stomach; she could see his hand shaking, "This one was because I was clumsy and knocked over my dad's beer."

Carol took a few steps toward him, her hand reaching out to ghost across the scar. Daryl's hand grabbed hers; she looked into his eyes to see the terror there. He was afraid, afraid she would laugh, afraid she would think him disgusting, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw one of understanding. Carol gently touched the scar, her voice soft, "How old were you?"

Daryl took a deep breath, "I was eight."

Carol nodded, her hand going to a scar on his chest, "What about this one?"

Daryl closed his eyes, telling himself that this was Carol, she never judged him, not touched him in a way that would hurt him. She always touched him gently, lovingly even. Daryl wrapped his hand around hers, "I was twelve, running from the old bastard. He had come home from the bar and was piss drunk. He did that a lot when I was younger, but after my ma died it got worse. I heard him come in and knew that with Merle gone that night I was in for the beating of my life. So I slipped out of my bed and ran into the woods, but he followed me. I didn't see a low branch I was too busy tryin' to look behind me. Knocked myself on my ass, I was out cold. When I woke up he was cuttin' into me. Tellin' me how worthless I was. Merle found me out there in the woods next day. He carried me home and patched me up."

Carol held in a small sob, a tear falling from her eye, she kissed the scar and felt him tense, she whispered against his skin, "It's alright, I'm here, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore."

Daryl nodded his head stiffly as he turned showing her his back. Even when he had been shirtless around her, he had worked hard on keeping his back from her. The scars there were too deep, too angry but he needed to do this, show her that he was as dark and broken as she was. He knew that if they could trust each other fully, there would be nothing to stop them from surviving together. He flinched when he felt her hand go to a really deep crisscross scar; her voice was breathy and tear filled, "A leather belt?"

Daryl gave her a nod, afraid to speak. He felt her kiss the mark and she moved on tracing all the scars with her finger tips. She kissed each one, "I'm so sorry, he did that to you. But you shouldn't be ashamed of them; they show you survived each of them. You lived! And that is the greatest revenge you could ever have. I'm glad you lived Daryl." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

Daryl looked down at her hands and put his on her hands, it was now or never. He turned slowly; he tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes, "Tell me."

Carol's lip trembled, her voice lower than a whisper, "I can't."

Daryl stepped closer to her, his thumb tracing her lip, "Yes, you can Carol. You just told me the scars are proof that you survived. You are still here. I won't think anything different of you."

Carol had silent tears falling from her eyes, she couldn't believe he wanted her to talk about them, "How do you know I have any?"

Daryl's face softened, his hand snaking around to her back, he rubbed her back, "Woman, I can feel them." She tense trying to move away from him, but he held her tight, "Nothin' to be ashamed of, I showed you mine. I gave you the last bit of me that I hide from the world. I would never turn away from ya. Now tell me."

Carol sobbed, leaning her head against his chest, her eyes closed tight, "I'm scared."

Daryl held her tight against him, "I know. Tell me. It's just me."

Carol pulled away a little, her hands trembling she pulled at the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head, she let out a sob as her shirt hit the ground. Daryl stared at her, standing there in her white lacey bra, trying to cover her stomach with her arms, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. Daryl ran his hands along the scar on her stomach, there were so many. He swallowed hard; he knew the shame that came from the scars that people who said they loved you gave to you. He traced over them and slowly walked around her, his hands still touching her, letting her know that it was alright. He wrapped his arms around her like he had done to her. Laying his head on her shoulder, he kissed her shoulder, whispering in her ear, "You're beautiful."

Carol shook her head, "NO I'm not."

Daryl kissed her again on the neck this time, "You're beautiful."

Carol whimpered, "I'm disgusting. I was weak and stayed, you had no choice. He said no one would want me, that I was his forever because of them."

Daryl kissed the side of her jaw, "You're beautiful and you're MINE! More importantly Carol, you're your own person. But you're for sure MINE." He turned her head so he could kiss her hard, his tongue slipping in her mouth.

Daryl turned her around their bodies melting together, kissing each other so hard and fast that they had to pant for air when they broke apart. Daryl smirked at her, his hands tracing down her cheeks, "Lay with me."

Carol nodded her head, feeling her nerves as he guided her down onto the mattress. He settled half on top of her, both of them full of nerves. They went to kiss each other bumping foreheads. Carol laughed, rubbing her head. Daryl chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Sorry about that, not that smooth I guess."

Carol cupped his face with her hands, "Neither am I. It's like we were made for each other Daryl. Like you're the other half of me."

Daryl blushed, leaning down to kiss her lips. He started off softly just small kisses. He lightly flicked his tongue out against her lips and was greet with a soft moan from her, she opened her mouth her tongue flicking out to meet his. He groaned his hand moving to her breast, gently touching the lace. His tongue moved deeper, kissing every inch of her. Carol put a hand on his chest pushing back and he felt panic for a minute, until she sat up a little and reached behind her. He could see her hands tremble as she unhooked her bra. Her eyes never leaving his as he gently helped her move the bra down her arms. Once the bra was on the floor she laid back on the bed, he could tell how nervous she was. He kept his eyes on her as his hands went to her bare breasts cupping them. Carol closed her eyes and moaned as his fingers gently rolled her nipples. He eased down on her, his tongue flicking out and trailing down the soft swell of her, taking one nipple into his mouth, she gasped her back arching off the bed.

Daryl felt her hands tangle into his hair as he sucked her nipple harder, then moved giving the other breast the same attention. He bucked his hips into hers, as he moved up to her lips, their mouths fighting for dominance, "You taste so fuckin' good." He growled as he licked down her neck, bucking against her again. If he didn't slow down he was going to cum in his pants and this would be over really fast.

Carol licked down the side of his strong neck, loving the way the cords in his neck, stiffened under her mouth. She lightly nibbled on the crook of his neck, making him groan, her fingers going to his nipples. When she rolled them and tugged on them softly, he looked into her eyes and smirked. She smirked back, as he sat up on his knees, his hands massaging down her bare chest. She saw the way his eyes raked over her body, there was no disgust only trust and adoration.

He pulled slowly at the button on her pants, helping her pull them from her body. Carol was breathless as he took his thumbs and hooked them into the top of her panties. Carol stilled his hands with hers, "You too. I want nothing between us."

Daryl nodded, afraid to speak, he stood up next to the bed, his eyes still on hers as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. He toed off his boots and stepped out of them, he stood above her, his cock hot and throbbing. He gently tugged on his cock, his voice thick with need, "You're turn baby."

Carol nodded, pulling her panties down and tossing them to the floor. Carol laid there, as naked as the day she was born, staring up at him. She watched as he looked up and down every inch of her. He knelt down on the bed pushing her knees open, his eyes trained on her clean shaven pussy.

Daryl had never seen something so beautiful in his fucking life. He traced his hands up her legs, his fingers ghosting over her core. He inched up her until their bodies kissed, bare skin to bare skin, he kissed her lips slowly, groaning as her hands went to his bare ass, squeezing him. Daryl bucked his cock up against her and she moaned, rising her hips to meet his. Daryl reached behind the pillows and grabbed the box of condoms. He looked into her eyes and she nodded, her eyes flicking to the condom and then back to him, a sweet smile spreading on her lips. He ripped open the packet with his teeth and reached down to roll on the condom.

He lined himself with her and crashed his lips to hers as he pushed into her. Carol moaned, her finger nails digging into his shoulders as he filled her. She felt incredibly tight and wet as he pushed into her, he wasn't sure if he would fit, "FUCK, you're tight baby."

Carol moaned as he went in full tilt, he rocked his hips getting a feel for her, she gasped as the first rush of pleasure filled her. Daryl started moving; finding a rhythm the two of them kissed and touched each other as they were joined together. Carol tried to bite into one of the pillows to keep quiet, but Daryl shook his head, "I want to hear ya."

Carol nodded, "Harder….please…..More….please Daryl….yes…like that…more….GOD!" He felt her tense around him and he followed over the edge as she milked every ounce out of him. He tensed, his body collapsing on her, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

Carol was shaking as the aftershocks rocked her body, she saw stars. Never in her life had she came during sex, hell she had always been the one to give herself orgasms and he had been able to give her two.

Daryl pulled out of her flopping down on the bed next to her, pulling her onto his chest. She smiled, as his arms wrapped around her, his heart beating heavy in his chest. She kissed his bare chest, "That was so good."

Daryl chuckled, she loved the feeling of lying on his chest and feeling him laugh. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing the top of her head, "Oh yeah. Good that's all I get."

Carol giggled, propping up on her elbow, she looked at him, "Daryl,….I've never…..not ever during…that was intense."

Daryl smirked cockily, "Never?"

Carol nodded, leaning up to kiss his lips softly, "Never."

Daryl flopped her onto her back, his body covering hers, "Well let's do that shit again and see if I'm two for two."

Carol giggled as he started kissing her chest again. Daryl loved the sound of her laughing; it was something he needed to keep him going in this shitty world they lived in. He knew in that moment that he loved this woman with all his heart and he was going to stop at nothing to keep her safe and happy. She truly was his other half.

**Ok, I hope I did this right….I hope this was sweet and lovingly with just enough smut. Ok, girls let me know what you think….the drama is coming! It will be awesome! But let me know what you think! Hugs, Kaye**


	7. After Glow and Blow Back

Chapter 7…..After Glow and Blow back

**Well, let me just say I can't believe how well this one is going over! Thank you Thank you all! Now please keep in mind that this is Daryl we are dealing with here, he doesn't always react the way he should. SO with that being said, I hope you enjoy this first lover's spat. **

**I own nothing, if I did…well Merle would still be alive along with Tdog and Dale…..sigh…on we go!**

**-Other Half-**

Carol woke up warm and safe, in all of her years married to Ed she had never woke up feeling like she did this morning. As she opened her eyes, she felt Daryl tighten his arms around her, his breath was hot against her neck, "Morn'."

Carol smiled, "Morning." She turned over to face him, her head resting against his chest, "How'd you sleep?"

Daryl chuckled, "Best fucking night of sleep in my life. How about you?"

Carol looked up at him, kissing him gently, "Perfect. Just perfect."

Daryl smirked, kissing her again, "Best get movin' this morning, stay here much longer and things will get out of hand." His cheeks blushed red and Carol's did too, she grabbed her shirt that was lying on the floor near her and slipped it over her head, before getting up. She gave him his privacy, picking up her pants and opening the French doors heading toward the bathroom.

Just as she went to turn into the bathroom she heard a moan from behind her, she turned in time to see two walkers make their way toward her. She screamed, hitting the floor and scooting back on her bare ass, she hadn't brought a weapon with her, hell she didn't even have her pants on.

Daryl heard her and came running his knife in hand he jumped over her and quickly took down the two walkers. He headed into the kitchen and kicked the wall, the walkers had gotten in overnight and he hadn't heard them. He leaned his head against the wall, he was so distracted with her, he could've gotten them both killed. He turned to see Carol in the doorway shaking a little, "Is everything alright?"

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, get some fucking pants on will ya? Jesus woman, do you have a fucking death wish or some shit? Where the fuck is your knife?"

Carol felt her stomach twist, gone were the happy feelings of a few minutes ago, she hugged her arms around her tightly, "I was going to get dressed. I'm sorry alright." She headed toward the bathroom again, slamming the door behind her. She heard Daryl yelling at from the kitchen.

"Yeah you should be fucking sorry. Might not be around to save your stupid ass next time. Fucking burden." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he wanted to kick his own ass. He did this when things were going good, he always stuck out at that thing or person making it recoil from him. He sighed, stopping in front of the bathroom door, he couldn't hear anything, so he headed back into the kitchen to rebarricade the door, he really was a fuck up sometimes.

Carol eased herself down to the floor of the bathroom, her knees tight under her chin. His words echoing through her head, _why does he always do this? Maybe I am a burden, he'd be so much better without me. If I just slip away, then he'd have a better chance, he won't have to carry my weight and he'd do well, find a woman in this world that could fight by his side. _Carol sobbed into her knees, trying to keep herself quiet; she knew what she had to do to make sure Daryl was safe.

Once she heard him in the kitchen she slipped out of the bathroom and made her way into the living room. She quickly packed her bag and grabbed what little supplies she could. She stood in the hallway for a minute and then she pushed the large bookcase out from in front of the front door and slipped outside. She walked quickly across the front yard and slipped into the woods. She had no idea where the hell she was going but she knew, he didn't want her and that was enough for her to get very far away from Daryl Dixon.

**-Other Half-**

Daryl finished up in the kitchen; he saw the bathroom door open so he went in and cleaned up for the morning. Playing over and over in his head, what he planned to say to Carol, he really was an ass. When he got to the living room, his heart sunk, she wasn't there. He started looking around and he realized that some of her stuff was gone, along with her knife and back pack. "FUCK!" He kicked over one of the chairs, he went outside looking around he quickly saw her foot prints and saw she had headed into the woods. _God DAMN IT! One little fight and she's already running the fucking other way. Way the fuck to go Daryl._ He went back inside, gathering up a few things, he knew if he worked quick enough he could catch up to her and get her back to the house by dark. _Damn fucking bat shit crazy ass woman, I'm gonna beat her ass when I find her._ Daryl made sure the house and truck were secure and then he headed into the woods after her, he had just gotten her, he wasn't going to let some stupid ass thing he said be the thing that tore her away from him.

Carol moved as quickly as she could. She stumbled across a stray walker from time to time, taking them down quickly. She didn't know where she was planning on going, hell she had never been out of the state of Georgia until now. She pulled her sweater closer around, the heat beating down on her, but she couldn't stop feeling like she was being watched. When she would stop and look behind her, she saw nothing. When she stopped and listened to the woods, the only sound she would hear was small wildlife scurrying around. She huffed as she continued on the small rocky path, she almost cried in relief when she saw a small stream. She sighed kneeling down she put her empty bottle into the water and began to fill it. She took several pulls of the cool water and filled the bottle back up. Standing up she gasped when she saw Daryl leaning against a tree behind her, "Where ya think you're going?"

Carol looked down at the ground, gathering her courage. She stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest, "Didn't want to be a burden to you anymore."

Daryl huffed, motioning to the woods, "So ya thought makin' me trail your ass all over the fucking place was a better idea?" He took a few steps toward her narrowing his eyes, "I think ya best get your ass back to the house, before I beat it!"

Carol growled at him, "You won't DARE!"

Daryl smirked, "Oh yeah I would!"

Carol took a step toward him, anger boiling in her blood, "You're an asshole!"

Daryl chuckled, stepping closer his body almost pressed against hers, "Yup, now get that fine little ass back up the trail, or do I have to carry ya?"

Carol huffed at him, "I don't have to!"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and turned around looking at the path, "Have it your way." He turned so quickly that Carol didn't know what the hell happened. He threw her over his shoulder and grabbed her pack. She screamed hitting him with her fist, but he just laughed, "That's right woman, put up a fight. Makes making up a whole helluva lot more fun!"

Carol screamed in irritation, "God DAMN YOU DARYL DIXON! PUT ME DOWN!"

Daryl gave her ass a slap and chuckled, when she screamed again, "That's right you like it."

Daryl looked back up the path and froze, standing there with a shotgun with a little girl no more than eight, pointing the gun at him, her little frame shaking, "You…you…put her down mister."

Daryl nodded his head, setting Carol down on the ground, he whispered to her, "We got a situation here woman."

Carol looked at the little girl, taking a slow step toward her, "Hey there, how are you? I'm Carol and this is Daryl."

The little girl thrust the gun toward Daryl, "He…he didn't hurt ya did he?"

Carol smirked, looking back at Daryl who was looking wounded by the little dark haired angel's words, "No, honey he's my….well he's my…."

Daryl cleared his throat, "I'm her husband." Carol rose and eyebrow at him but didn't say anything, _well we will be talking about that later too!_ Daryl shifted on his feet, "Where's your family kid?"

The little girl shook her head, "He didn't hurt ya then Miss Carol?"

Carol smiled, kneeling down in front of the little girl, "NO, he didn't hurt me. We had a fight and neither one of us is acting very grown up are we?"

The little girl shook her head no, slowly lowering the shot gun. Carol moved a little closer, taking in her little protector. The girl was small, maybe around the age of seven or eight. She had a year's worth of dirt and grime on her and the little sundress she wore was so flirty but Carol thought it might have been light blue at one time. Her small heart shaped face was framed with dirty dark brown hair and her hazel eyes showed this child had been through hell. "What's your name? You know ours?"

The little girl, rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, "My name's Missy."

Carol smiled, "That's a real pretty name, where do you stay Missy?"

Missy pointed up the steep rocky hill on the other side of the stream. Daryl sighed, "Want to show us there?"

Missy looked around, her voice a whisper, "I don't' know if I should. The others might get mad at me. We're not supposed to let grownups see us."

Carol's eyes went big, "Others?"

Missy nodded her head, "My family."

Carol nodded, reaching for the little girl's hand, "Do you want to show me where you and your family stay? Maybe Daryl and I can help you?"

Missy sighed, "Well ok." Missy let Carol take her hand and lead her across the stream. Daryl trailed behind them, his eyes scanning the woods, he wasn't too happy about letting this little girl take them somewhere. Who the fuck knew what kind of family she was talking about? She might be a decoy like in those Texas Chainsaw movies Merle liked so damn much.

When they finally reached the top of the steep hill, Carol felt a gasp slip from her throat. There in front of them was a large stone building with a high privacy fence around it. Carol looked at Daryl and he shrugged. Missy skipped toward a gate and motioned for Carol, "Come on Miss Carol, Mr. Daryl."

Daryl caught up with Carol, grabbing her hand, his voice low, "Be careful. Don't fucking know what we're walking into."

Carol glared at him, "Yes DEAR." Daryl growled, but didn't say anything else.

As they entered the fence area they saw all kinds of playground equipment and a large deck on the back, with several different tables and patio chairs. Carol looked at Daryl, "What is this place?"

Daryl sighed, "Looks like a foster home. A group foster home."

Carol gasped, her hand going to his, squeezing hard. Before she could say anything else two teenage boys came out with guns raised, "ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Daryl motioned to Carol to get down; she did as one of the boys took the gun from the back of her pants. The other took Daryl's crossbow, looking at it gleefully. Daryl growled, "You best be giving that back boy!"

Missy ran in-between the boys and them, "STOP! Jake, they're nice people. I met them when I was out berry pickin'. She's really nice, like momma use to be."

The tall brown haired boy named Jake huffed, "Bullshit Missy, you don't know these people. Now get inside."

Missy stomped her foot, "I'm getting Peggy and she's gonna be mad!" Just then an older girl came walking outside; she had long black hair, one of those emo kids Daryl thought to himself.

Peggy looked down at the two adults on the ground and groaned, "Jesus Christ Jake, Danny put those guns away. AND GIVE THEM BACK THEIR STUFF."

The two boys grumbled as they did, Daryl taking the end of the crossbow and slapping Jake on the ass, "That's what ya get for takin' a man's things!"

Carol pulled Daryl back, "STOP! They're kids!" Carol turned back to Peggy, "I'm Carol and this is my husband Daryl. We met Missy out in the woods and she asked if we wanted to meet her family. Are there anymore of you?"

Peggy narrowed her eyes at them, "Nah, just us. Our social worker got scooped up by a group of men in tan hummers. She hid us and before she could hide they found her. It's just us now."

Daryl sighed, feeling sick, hoping Merle hadn't been involved. He could only guess the tan hummers were the governor and his fucking minions. "Ya all doin' alright here on your own?"

Peggy nodded, Missy cuddling into her side, "Yeah, we do just fine."

Carol took a step forward and saw all four kids flinch, she held up her hand, "Hey I don't mean any harm. Have you eaten today? We have some food back at the house we're staying at. We could bring it here to you. We'd be happy to share."

Missy licked her lips, "You'd share with us?"

Jake stepped forward, "We don't need NO ONE, we get on just fine."

Daryl nodded, his head, looking at how skinny all four of them were, "Yeah I'm sure you do, but Carol and me have plenty to share. Caught me a few squirrels this morning and a rabbit. Carol here makes a mean cooked rabbit."

Carol nodded, looking into their faces. Peggy looked at the two boys, they had been living off of berries for weeks and the thought of eating some real food made all four of their stomachs growl. Peggy nodded, "Well I guess if ya all have too much. Are ya far from here?"

Daryl shook his head, "About five miles, ain't nothin'. Carol and I will load up the truck and head this way, what do you say?"

The quiet boy, Danny with glasses nodded his head, "Alright. I can come with ya and show ya how to get back."

Daryl nodded at the kid, he had a gentle way about him, he was shy like Daryl. "Sounds good. We'll be back by night fall then."

**-Other Half-**

By the time Daryl, Carol, and Danny made it back to the house, it was mid afternoon. As they walked into the clearing by the house, they saw three walkers turn and start toward them. Carol pulled her knife and helped Daryl take care of them. Danny was half frozen to the spot. Carol turned around and walked toward the young man, smiling at him, "Well let's go get everything packed up."

Danny nodded, not sure what to say, he had never seen people like these two. All the people they had ran into since the dead had started to walk the Earth had been mean, trying to hurt them. But these two seemed different. Danny walked slowly into the house behind Daryl, watching as Carol started packing things up. Daryl started loading blankets and pillows into the back of the truck.

Danny was standing in the hallway when Carol popped her head into the hallway, "Danny is there a grocery store or shops on our way back?"

Danny nodded his head, "Yes ma'am, there is. But their filled with those things."

Carol laughed, "That's alright, Daryl and I can handle them. Do you have extra beds back at the…what would you call it? Your home?"

Danny shook his head, "No ma'am we don't. Before things got bad, we just had our four bedrooms. Our house mom had a room, but she died in it and I doubt you want to sleep in there."

Carol nodded, "Alright when then I guess the mattress is going back too."

Danny's eyes got wide, "Wait, nobody said anything about you coming back to stay."

Carol smiled, putting her hands gently on Danny's shoulders, "Danny we're all alone, we need each other. I promise if you kids want us to leave, well we will. But Daryl and I aren't the kind of people to just walk away when we see people we can help. Alright?"

Danny looked back at the door to see Daryl standing there. Daryl nodded to him and then looked at Carol, "Bed too?" She nodded, heading back into the kitchen.

When everything was finally loaded up, Daryl stood at the back of the truck with Carol. Both of them were covered in sweat, he grabbed her hand pulling her toward him, "Don't ever take off on me like that again."

Carol nodded, laying her head against his chest, "Yeah I'm sorry. I was just upset."

Daryl nodded, "I know, I'm sorry about what I said before."

Carol sighed, looking up at him, "I guess we found people."

Daryl smirked, "Short people."

Carol looked over at Danny who was leaning against the truck waiting on them, "Don't hurt me like that again Daryl. I can't take that from you." When she looked up into his eyes tears were welling in them.

Daryl nodded, leaning down he gently kissed her lips. Pulling back he sighed, his hands cupping her face, "Let's go."

**Ok, the surprise has been revealed….they came across kids from a foster home….who have seen the governor….ok, let me know what you think! Kaye**


	8. Hick County CSD

Chapter 8….Hicks County CSD

**Well a lot of you have asked if Tanner would be in this one. The answer is NO, he is going to be a big focus of 'Daylight' and the sequel to 'Daylight', 'Dusk'. This one we will see Jake, Danny, Peggy, and Missy. I'm not sure just where we are going, but Carol and Daryl won't be with them long. Lots of stuff is going to happen and they will find themselves on the road again. So for those of you saying you thought it would just be them, I know, but I said they would meet others on their journey.**

**Ok, you know the drill, I own nothing, but my love of CARYL and the actors that play them. **

**-Other Half-**

When they finally got back to the group home, Jake and Peggy came out to meet them and help carry everything inside. Peggy lead Carol down a hallway to a large office, "This was Marie's office our case worker, Jake and I moved the desk against the wall, we figured it was a good as place as any for you and Daryl, Mrs. Dixon."

Carol blushed at the use of the last name Dixon, "Well thank you Peggy, but it's Carol. I know that Daryl wants to get a good meal in all of you tonight. So why don't you show me to the kitchen."

Peggy nodded, her stomach already grumbling. Missy came darting down the hallway her face beaming, "CAROL! You came back!"

Carol picked up the little girl and hugged her, "Didn't I tell you we would? Why don't you help me in the kitchen so we can start dinner while the others unload the truck?"

Missy grinned ear to ear, "Alright!"

Over the next hour, Carol went through and cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom, while starting a meal on the little camp stove. Daryl had lost the few kills he had that morning, so he went out and quickly brought back four squirrels cleaned and ready to be cooked. By the time the other kids started hanging around the kitchen the whole place smelled like heaven. When they sat down to eat, Daryl sat next to Carol, eyeing each of the kids. He watched as Carol filled their plates first, then his. When she sat down with a small amount on her plate, he sighed, pulling her plate over and putting some of his food on hers, "Too damn thin, like a little meat on my woman." He grumbled quietly to her. She smiled, giving his thigh as squeeze under the table.

The kids were too busy eating to talk, so Carol cleared her throat, "So, why were y'all here?"

Peggy sighed, "Well I was getting ready to age out of the system. Both my parents were in jail for drug trafficking. The only reason I was still here was Marie, she was setting me up with a scholarships to go to the University of Virginia. I wanted to be a social worker, help kids like me. When things got bad, I stayed here helping Marie with the other kids." Carol noticed the smile that Peggy shot to Jake and she smiled looks like she had other reasons to stay for.

Jake nodded at Peggy, "I'm seventeen, had one more year in school and Marie wanted to do the same for me. My parents, well I never knew my dad and my mom died when I was little."

Carol looked at Danny, "What about you, sweetie?"

Danny sighed, putting his fork down, "Our parents were assholes, plain and simple. They were too busy doing meth and cooking it to give a shit about us. So the courts took us away, but luckily they kept us together, right midget?"

Missy nodded her head, beaming at her big brother, "I'm eight and Danny is sixteen."

Daryl studied the boy at the end of the table and saw a lot of himself in the kid, he could tell that he would do anything for his sister, he knew how that felt. Daryl cleaned his plate and looked up at the older kids, "So I'm headin' to do a perimeter check before dark, how about Jake you check all the windows and make sure their covered. Danny you come along with me, let the ladies clean up here."

Jake and Danny nodded, standing to wait for Daryl, as he passed Carol he squeezed her shoulder. Carol smiled, getting up carrying in plates to the kitchen. While she and Peggy washed up the dishes, Missy sat on the floor eating blueberries and playing with her doll. Carol glanced over at Peggy, "So what happened to Marie?"

Peggy stiffened as soon as Carol mentioned the woman, her eyes filling with tears, her voice low, "We heard big trucks on the road, we didn't know what to do. Marie looked outside and saw the men getting out and she knew they were no good. So she took us down to the basement and hid us in the old root cellar. Because she had to push a bookcase in front of it, she told us she'd hide on her own. I could see out a crack in the wall and I saw them come for us. There was a man with a patch over his eye and two other men, when they found Marie they hit her and tore off her clothes. Carol…..they…..did things to her. We stayed in the root cellar all night, when they left in the morning they had taken everything. All our food, everything. Danny was the one that found Marie, they had killed her and she was one of them. Danny put her down and then him and Jake buried her outside. Are there really people out there like that now?"

Carol pulled the young woman into a hug, "I'm so sorry sweetie, but there are bad people like that now. They were always there but with the law gone, they just think they can do whatever they want. Why don't you go clean up for bed and I'll finish here."

Peggy nodded, wiping at her face, "I'm really glad you and Daryl found us. I don't think I've had such a good meal in a long time."

Carol smiled, "I'm glad we found you too." Carol watched Peggy head toward her room and she turned to Missy, "Alright little one, let's get you cleaned up now."

**-Other Half-**

Daryl walked the perimeter with Danny both them silent as they slipped around the side of the fence. As they got near the steep hill, they could hear the moans of a small herd that was wandering around in the valley. Daryl crouched down and watch them, "That why you haven't seen many walkers?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, with the home being on the side of the mountain we don't see many. When we do we close everything up and they just walk right by us. Only had to kill a few so far. How about you?"

Daryl huffed, getting up and continuing on his walk, "We've seen plenty. Place we stayed two winters ago got over ran by a large herd, lost a lot of good people. Carol lost her girl there. We've both lost people."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, that sucks, where are you guys from?"

Daryl sighed as they came to the front of the home, "We're both from Georgia. We were with a much larger group, but we got separated. Not sure where they are now or if they're alive. Just worried about Carol now and I guess you guys."

Danny squared his shoulders, "You don't have to stick around. We were fine before you showed up, we'll be fine. You and Carol should just load up and leave."

Daryl huffed, stopping to look at the half boy half man in front of him, "You want us to move on hoss?"

Danny took a step forward his fist balled at his side, "Don't need you."

Daryl stared at him, seeing a younger version of himself, "Pfft, the way I see it that little sister of yours is one less meal from starving to death. I don't know about you but I don't give a fuck if you don't like us, but she needs us around to feed her, so you want to have this shit out then I'll go, but I ain't leaving till your sister has some meat on her bones. I got me a woman ain't needing anything else, but that woman loves you kids already I can tell by the way she looks at ya all. So either throw a punch kid or shut the hell up."

Danny stood there his chest heaving hard; he spit on the ground and started walking again. Daryl nodded his head, _That's what I thought big man._

When they got to the front door, Danny stopped turning to Daryl, "Listen if you touch my sister or the others I'll kill you."

Daryl nodded, "That's fair, you lay a hand on Carol and I'll do the same." Danny nodded and the two headed inside for the night.

That night when he sat down on their bed, he sighed, running his hands over his face, "These kids were just a day from starving to death."

Carol nodded her head, slipping on one of his clean tee shirts, "I know. Peggy told me that a man with an eye patch came in here. She said the social worker hid them in the old root cellar. Peggy said she could see them with Marie through a crack in the door; they raped her and then killed her in her room. Danny is the one who found her and he put her down."

Daryl sighed, holding his head with his hands, "Jesus Christ Carol. No wonder the kids so fucked up."

Carol sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "He reminds me of a man I met not too long ago. And he turned out pretty good."

Daryl looked at her and smirked, "Yeah it might just be the company he keeps."

Carol leaned in and kissed him, when she pulled away she leaned her forehead against his, "I'm sorry we fought today."

Daryl sighed wrapping his arm around her, "Me too."

Carol sighed pulling away and going to find a pair of sleep pants from their things, she pushed her pants down and Daryl felt himself go hard at the sight of her. It seemed like last night was a lifetime ago. He stood up walking over to her stopping her from putting the pants on, he hugged her from behind, his hand ghosting up and down her arm as he kissed her neck, "We should make up, hear it's good for folks to do."

Carol smiled, leaning back into him, "You hear that do you?"

Daryl nodded, turning her around in his arms, his hand brushing at her hair, "Hairs gettin' long."

Carol smirked, "Used to be down to my butt, I cut it because of Ed." Her voice getting quiet and trailing off at the end.

Daryl smiled, pressing little kisses to her jaw line, "Need to grow it out, want to see what ya look with it."

His hand snaked down to squeeze her ass gently, Carol moaned bucking her hips. Daryl chuckled, "Can't get enough can ya woman?"

Carol slapped at his chest playfully, "You started this Dixon."

Daryl nodded, "Well maybe I'll just have to finish it then." Carol let out a little squeal as he walked her back into the bed knocking her on her ass. She looked up at him, and his breath caught in his throat, _if we won't of been separated I won't be here now with her looking at me like that. Thank you whoever for small miracles._ He dropped to his knees in front of her pulling the panties down her legs, kissing her bare skin, "Got to be quiet, we have little ones to think about."

Carol nodded, watching him as he threw the panties aside and hooked her legs over his shoulders his mouth going to her core. She threw back her head, biting her lip to keep in the moan that threatened to slip out of her mouth. His finger went to her clit as he lapped at her, savoring the taste of his woman under his mouth. When she came and flooded his mouth with her sweetness he moved up her body, unbuckling his belt as he went, his eyes were intense, burning with his lust for her. When he entered her he took her slow, enjoy the way she looked, how she had a light sheen to her skin. The way she tried to keep quiet. He made love to her with every inch of him, giving her everything he had. When she came again, he followed after her. Instead of pulling out, he held her against him, kissing her neck, whispering to her, "Ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya. Don't care what happens, ain't no where ya can go that I won't follow." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, swallowing hard, "I love ya. I ain't told anyone that but Merle and my ma. But if you'll have me, I love ya. Have for a long time."

Carol let out a sob, touching his face with a trembling hand, "Oh Daryl, I love you so much." They kissed, this kiss holding all the promises that their hearts were afraid to make out loud, but their hearts knew, it was them against the world now.

**There you go ladies…..hope you liked it! Next chapter Daryl takes Danny on his first run for supplies….Let me know what you think! Thank you again to everyone for reading, reviewing! Lots of great fics out there right now. Hiatus80 has Saints and Sinners, also there's Idle Hands by Emerald Kitten, there's Mar My Path by Athlete Girl, Revelations by SilverCreekmama, and of course Hell Fire Quarry, and What the Hell is Wrong With me, check them out! Hugs, Kaye**


	9. Situations

Chapter 9….Situations

**Well I tried to update this yesterday but honestly I was too stinking tired! So here you go! Here's one for today! Hope you enjoy**

**-Other Half-**

Daryl stood outside Danny's door, staring at the little name plate, _Danny D., huh?_ Daryl walked toward Missy door and saw hers, _Missy C.; well he said they were brother and sister? Why the fuck would he lie to me about that?_

Daryl knocked on Danny's door and heard movement in the room a few seconds later the door opened, "What?"

Daryl sighed, "I was wonderin' if you wanted to take a run with me today?"

Danny sighed, "Where too?"

Daryl looked around the small room, the kid kept things pretty clean, Daryl was impressed. His eyes landed on an old picture in a frame, he picked it up, "Where the fuck did you get this?"

Danny took the frame from his hands, "Don't worry, ain't wantin' nothin' from ya. We can just go on pretending like I don't exist."

Daryl sighed, running a hand over his face, "Why do you have a picture of me, my brother, and Veronica?"

Danny squared his shoulders, "Veronica was my mom. I know who you are."

Daryl shook his head, "No kid I don't think you do. What did your mom tell you about your daddy?"

Danny shrugged, "She said he was in this picture, she never told me which one of you it was, but after meeting you I figured it out. Don't worry I don't need shit from you, now just head on out and we'll pretend this never happened."

Daryl growled, getting in the kids face, "Listen here, I ain't your dad." He watched as Danny swallowed hard, he could see the disappointment in the kids face. Daryl took a step back and sighed, "Your momma and my brother Merle were an item for a long time. Your momma and him got high together, listen kid I'm sorry you got the shit end of all this, but if Merle would've known about ya he would've been in your life. One thing about Dixons we take care of blood kid. So just stick close to me and Carol. We'll take care of y'all, but there ain't no way in hell I'll let anything happen to you or Missy."

Danny watched as the hard man that he now knew was his uncle stalked to the door and pulled it open. Daryl paused, "Get ready we'll leave in an hour."

After Daryl was gone Danny sat there staring at the face of the man that was his father. He had a lot of questions for Daryl and being stuck in the truck with him would give him a chance to get them.

**-Other Half-**

Carol stood in the doorway of the office watching as Daryl strapped his knifes to his belt, "Who's going with you?"

Daryl looked up at her, "Danny said he'd go. That leaves you here with the others. I already talked to Missy after breakfast and told her to stay close to you. Ain't worried about the two older ones."

Carol nodded, "Alright, maybe we'll go looking for some blueberries to make a pie with."

Daryl walked over and smiled at her, running his hands up her arms, "It's gonna be fine woman, I can hear your mind worryin'."

Carol chuckled, looking down at the floor, "You know me. I wish you'd let me go with you."

Daryl sighed, "Found out somethin' this morning."

Carol raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

Daryl took a deep breath, "Danny's got a picture of me and Merle in his room."

Carol was taken aback, "What? Do you know him?"

Daryl sighed going over and sitting down in a chair, "No, never met the kid till we got here. Looks like he's my nephew."

Carol gasped, her hand going to the cross around her neck, "Jesus, does Merle know?"

Daryl shook his head, "No, you know us Dixons nothing is more important than family. His momma took off years ago, just up and left one night and we never saw her again. Merle was so fucked up all the time he didn't even give her a second thought. They were just drug buddies that fucked. Kid fucking thought I was his pa."

Carol sighed, sitting down on his lap wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Daryl. But at least we know and we will take him and Missy with us if we go. Hell we'll take them all."

Daryl kissed her softly, "Thank you woman, don't know what the hell I would do without ya."

Carol smirked getting up and handing him his crossbow, "Well it's a good thing you'll never have to know."

Daryl pulled her into his arms hugging her tight, "I know. Alright we need to get moving, want to get back before dark. Need to work on teaching these kids how to take care of themselves, so stick close. That's why I'm leaving you here, I know you can protect them, after all you were trained by the best." He smirked at her, earning a bump of her hip. "Don't want nothin' to happen to them while I'm gone. If we both go and somethin' happened to them, neither one of us would forgive ourselves."

Carol nodded, placing a kiss into the center of his chest, "Just come back in one piece."

Daryl chuckled, pulling away so he could look into her eyes, "Don't I always?"

Carol groaned, kissing him quickly, "Come on Dixon, let's get this day going."

As they walked hand and hand toward the kitchen where the kids were all waiting he looked over at her, "If ya could stay close to the house that might make me feel better."

Carol quirked a smile at him, "I'll see what I can do, but you know us crazy ass women we tend to wander off."

Daryl slapped her ass hard, making her jump rubbing at her ass cheek, "Well MY woman knows better."

Carol laughed, walking into the kitchen, "Keep telling yourself that Dixon."

**-Other Half-**

As Daryl and Danny drove down the highway toward the shopping center he kept glancing at the boy. Danny looked over at him, "What?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nothing. Just wondering, something. Why didn't you ask me when you first met me?"

Danny shrugged, "I wasn't all that sure it was you. The pictures old and you look different."

Daryl huffed, "You trying to say I look like shit or something kid?"

Danny shook his head, "No, you just look older is all. Wasn't sure till Missy said you and me had the same last name, then you said you were from Georgia. Just never needed anyone to take care of me. My mom was always running around I was on my own a lot and then when Missy was born I pretty much raised her. Is my dad? Well do you know if he's….."

Daryl sighed, biting at his thumb nail, "Last I saw him kid he was alive. We were staying at a prison in Georgia. Ran into the same prick who came and killed that social worker of y'alls. We all got separated, but the last I saw he was alive."

Danny nodded, "What's he like?"

Daryl smirked, "He's an asshole. A really big asshole."

Danny laughed. Daryl smirked realizing that he sounded just like Merle when he honestly laughed, "He's clean now your pa, dead walking around killin' people seemed to straighten him up. He's still an asshole, but he loves his family something fierce. Your pa was in the army, a sharp shooter."

Danny nodded, "I never picked up a gun till all this. Marie got a few of them from town and taught us a little something. But I don't know a lot about them."

Daryl nodded, "I can teach ya, teach ya how to hunt too. Your pa taught me all that. He's ten years older than me so he taught me everything I know. Our pa was always too damn drunk to give two shits about us."

Danny smirked a little, "Sounds like we got a lot in common."

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah kid I think we do."

**-Other Half-**

Carol laughed as she watched Missy skip down the path in front of her and Peggy. Jake was walking behind them with the rifle at the ready. "She has so much energy."

Peggy smiled, "Yeah she sure does. She keeps us going; we've tried to keep her shelter from all the shit going on. I hope this doesn't screw her up."

Carol sighed, as they stopped at a patch of blueberries, "The world is different now, who knows what the new normal is, but you've done a great job taking care of all of them."

Peggy blushed, "Thank you, means a lot coming from someone like you."

Carol cocked her head at the young woman, "What do you mean?"

Peggy smiled at her, "You have to know how good you are with kids. I mean even Danny said he likes you."

Carol smiled, picking more blueberries from the bushes. Missy came up and smiled, blueberries smeared all over her face, "Are you picking berries or eating berries?"

Missy laughed, "Both!"

From behind them they heard the moaning and shuffling of feet. Carol stood up pulling the knife from the sheath, pushing Missy behind her, "JAKE!"

Jake ran to stand next to her, Carol looked at him, "We stay together and don't fire unless you need to. Noise will bring more. Start walking back toward the house, NOW!"

Carol advanced toward the first few walkers, taking them down quickly with her knife. Peggy was holding Missy as they made their way back to the house. The steep rocky path made it hard for the small herd of walkers to follow and Carol found herself thanking God for the rocks, until she lost her footing. She started slipping down the path, she could hear Peggy scream her name, but she didn't have to time to comfort them. She flipped on her back and stopped at the feet of three walkers. Before she could thrust her knife into the skull of the one in front of her an arrow cut through the air. Carol looked up to see Daryl with his bow; Danny was next to him firing into the small herd. Carol felt rough hands pick her as Jake pulled her to her feet.

Daryl and Danny had grabbed their supplies and headed back, when they got into the house they saw the note that Carol had left saying they went berry picking. When they went into the backyard they heard Peggy scream Carol's name. When they got to the top of the steep path his heart sank as he watched Carol slip down the path toward the walkers. He pulled his bow killing the one closest to her; he was going to have a very long talk with her ass when she was safe inside the house.

The kids helped Carol up the path. When they got into the house they all ran, Daryl bringing up the rear. When they got inside Jake helped Carol into a chair, her ankle was already swelling and she knew she had to get her boot off. As she started pulling it off, her hands were covered by rough calloused ones. She looked up into his deep blue eyes, "I'm sorry Daryl."

He nodded, unlacing her boot, his hands ghosting over the ankle, "Damn it Carol, it might be broke, can ya move it?"

Carol tired but the ankle won't move, she closed her eyes and leaned back, "I think it's dislocated. You're gonna have to set it."

Daryl looked over at Jake and Danny who were staring out the back door, "Any walkers?"

Jake shook his head, "No, they haven't been able to get up the path yet that we know of."

Daryl sighed, looking at Peggy who was holding Missy on her lap, "Peggy do we have any ace bandages?"

Peggy nodded, "Yeah I think we have a few."

Daryl nodded, "Go get them. And any pain killers you've got." He turned to Danny, "Any liquor in this place?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah I think Marie had something in her room, I'll go check."

Daryl turned back to Carol, his hand wiping a few tears from her face, "Damn crazy ass woman, didn't I tell ya to stay in the house?"

Carol smirked, "Well you know me. Figured I had those nine lives to use yet."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "At this rate you're not gonna have any left, might want to keep them close to ya."

Danny returned with a bottle of vodka, "This is all we have."

Daryl nodded, "This will do, drink up woman, you're gonna need it."

Peggy and Missy came back handed him the ace bandages and a bottle of Motrin, "Sorry this is all we have."

Daryl nodded, "This will do." Daryl grabbed one of his arrows, "Ok, woman, bite down on this."

Carol nodded before he put the arrow between her teeth he kissed her hard, leaning his forehead to hers, "I'm so sorry."

He knelt back down in front of her and grabbed her ankle; he looked at her one last time making sure she was ready. After a curt nod from Carol he popped the ankle back into place, screaming as the pain radiated up her leg. Daryl quickly wrapped her ankle, "All done woman, Danny help me get her into bed."

The kids helped him get Carol into bed; Daryl pushed the bottle vodka into her hands with the Motrin. By the time him and the kids unloaded the truck she was fast asleep on the bed, with her foot sitting on top of a million pillows. Missy was curled up next to her. Daryl sighed, it looked like him and Carol found themselves a little makeshift family. The kids had done good today and held it together, as he closed the door to the makeshift bedroom he headed into the kitchen to help the others make some dinner; he wasn't going to let anything happen to any of them, if he could help it.

**So, what did you think of the shock of Danny being Danny Maynard Dixon? Let me know! Hugs you all! Kaye**


	10. Bad Omens

**Chapter 10….Bad Omens**

**Well….sorry everybody I took a few days off, I know what was I thinking? Now I'm trying to get something up on all the stories today. Hopefully this one will come out the way I want it too. Now be warned there are bits of Main character death in this one, so I warned you. Hope you enjoy this update. Get your tissues ready.**

**Wanted to let you all know that I will be having surgery in the next week or so. I threw out my back a few weeks ago and I have to have the disc taken care of right away from what the docs said. Not a big deal, but if I go off for a few days again that's why. Ok the story! On we go**

**I don't own anything….but lord I wish I did! **

**-OTHER HALF-**

The week following Carol hurting her ankle, Daryl was itching to get out. The kids were cagey because it had rained on and off in heavy buckets all week. Missy was miserable because Carol wasn't able to be up and around much because the swelling was so bad. Jake and Peggy kept disappearing and Daryl really didn't want to have a safe sex talk with the two of them. Carol was just downright evil when he won't let her up; at one point she threw a book at him.

His only shining spot was getting to know his nephew. Danny was really a good kid; Daryl could see a lot of the Dixon traits in him. Kid was quiet, almost scary quiet and Daryl had taken him out almost every day to hunt. The kid knew when to keep his mouth shut and when to speak. And the way he was with Missy, reminded Daryl of how Merle had taken care of him when they were young.

Danny was sitting with Daryl, the two of them finishing up dinner when they heard the first sounds of walkers. Daryl blotted from the table and looked outside, the walkers were just starting down the road, but there were so many of them that the noise was almost deafening. Daryl looked at Danny, "Get the others, we have to move."

Danny nodded, tearing down the hallway to get the other kids. Daryl went into he and Carol's room throwing things into a bag. Carol sat up from her spot; Missy was curled up in front of her, "What's wrong?"

Daryl looked at her, "HERD, biggest I've seen. We need to move."

Carol nodded, pushing off the bed, putting as much weight on her ankle as she could, "Missy honey, I need you to wake up."

Missy stretched and looked up at her, "What's going on Carol?"

Carol scooped her up, almost falling, but steadying herself, "We have to go Missy, just hang onto me." Missy gave her a stiff nod then buried herself into Carol chest. By the time she, Missy, and Daryl made it into the living room area all the other kids were waiting.

Daryl looked outside again, "Alright this is what we have to do. We parked the truck and the car up against the house in case something like this happened. Jake and Peggy I need you two to go first, I'll cover you. Danny and Missy will go in the truck with me and Carol. Once you get into the car GO! I will bring the rest of them right up behind you."

Peggy was shaking, but Jake nodded, taking the keys from Daryl, "You'll be right behind us, right Daryl?"

Daryl nodded, "Right behind you." Jake gave him a quick nod and then grabbed Peggy's hand. Daryl opened the front door and covered them as they got into the car and took off in the opposite direction of the herd. Daryl nodded to Carol and Danny and they made their way to truck. Daryl started shooting walkers that had gotten too close as Danny helped Carol and Missy into the truck. As they all took off, the first of the walkers grabbed a hold of the tailgate, but once they got moving Daryl was able to shake them.

They drove for what seemed like hours, it seemed that the week's worth of rain had caused the walkers to gather together in larger groups and it seemed everywhere they turned there were more. Daryl flagged down Peggy and Jake getting them to pull over. Daryl jogged to their car, "Think we should head toward the border, might be able to find a safer place there. Just follow me and honk if ya start running low on gas."

Jake nodded, "Alright we're good for now, but Daryl we didn't bring hardly anything with us."

Daryl nodded, staring at the truck, looking at Carol who held a sleeping Missy, "I know kid, we'll figure out something. Just stay right behind me and keep your eyes open. If ya get tired let me know. Don't want ya running off the road."

Once Daryl climbed back into the truck, he took Carol's hand and squeezed, "It's gonna be fine. I think I know a good place to hold up in. Do you trust me?"

Carol nodded her head squeezing his hand, "With my life."

Daryl finally started to relax when they crossed back into Georgia, he wasn't sure if his grandpa's hunting cabin was the safest place, but he knew his grandfather had a shit load of supplies and the woods would be full of meat. He also knew if Merle was alive he'd probably head there. He just hoped he wasn't leading them all to their deaths.

**-OTHER HALF-**

They had just stopped to siphon gas when the bottom fell out for Carol and Daryl. Danny was standing guard by the truck, while Missy and Peggy slept. Jake and Daryl were siphoning gas, while Carol was limping up and down the highway looking into cars for anything they could use, when she came across Rick's Silverado. Carol looked back to where Daryl was, "DARYL?"

Daryl looked up to see her point at the truck; he felt fear grip him as he jogged toward her. Carol was shaking, "Someone's in there, I couldn't….I don't…..I can't."

Daryl nodded, walking toward the truck; he took a deep breath opening the back door. Beth Greene's body fell out onto the highway. She had several bite marks on her arm and a gunshot wound to her head. Daryl felt sick, he heard Carol crying behind him, when he caught sight of the baby seat. There was a blanket covering it up. Daryl walked around to the other side of the truck with tears in his eyes; he pulled back the blanket to see the little body of Judith Grimes. Daryl spun around slamming the door; he crouched down on the ground, "FUCK!" He sobbed his hands covering his face, they were dead, Jesus if he EVER found the governor he would make him pay for this, make him bleed.

Carol sobbed hysterically as she limped toward Daryl, she put her hand on his shoulder and he slapped it off. Carol hugged herself as he paced back and forth, rambling to himself under his breath, he wanted to kill something.

Carol choked on a sob, "We can't stay here Daryl. We have to think of the kids, they need sleep and so do we."

Daryl stopped leaning his forehead against the truck, his hand punching into the metal. Carol walked over and leaned her head against his back, her arms wrapping around him as they both cried. Carol heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Danny standing there, "Are you two alright?"

Daryl wiped at his eyes, turning to look at the kid, "Yeah we're fine."

Danny nodded to the truck, "Friends of yours?"

Carol nodded, not saying anything, she couldn't. Daryl wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, he motioned to Danny, "Did Jake fill up the tanks?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, he's watching the girls now."

Daryl sighed, as they walked back to the vehicles, "Let's find somewhere to hold up for tonight. Make sure Jake follows us." Danny nodded jogging ahead of them to let Jake know.

Daryl kissed Carol's cheek, "It's gonna be alright woman. I'm so damn sorry."

Carol nodded, "I loved them both so much."

Daryl nodded, a lump forming in his throat, "Me too woman, me too."

**-Other Half-**

They finally found a small camp grounds near the Chattanooga Forest. He pulled them in and made a small half circle with the cars, right up against an old shower house. He looked over at Carol and squeezed her hand as they all filed out of the truck. Daryl sighed watching as she handed out tins of food to the kids, while he started a fire. Running was much easier when it was just the two of them, they were stopping a lot for Missy to go to the bathroom and the first time she had to go in the woods she had cried for an hour afterward. Carol was doing good keeping her and Peggy calm, but he knew they needed someplace more permanent.

Once they were all sitting by the fire finishing up their dinner, Daryl stood, "I know y'all are tired, but I think I know a place we can hold up for awhile. Deep in the heart of the Chattanooga Forest my grandpa had a little huntin' cabin. It ain't much, but there's an outhouse, a smoke shed, and a large cellar that we could hide out in if we get a herd of geeks. It might take us a few days to find it, it's been years since I've been there, but it should be safe."

Danny nodded his head, "Sounds good Daryl."

Daryl looked at Carol, "What do you think woman?"

Carol sighed, pulling Missy closer to her, "I think it's the best we got, we should try."

Peggy sighed, "Are you sure it's safe?"

Daryl knelt down in front of the young woman, "Ain't nowhere is safe right now, but it's the best we can do. We'll pick up some supplies in the morning from the few small towns and head in. We need to make sure we get tons of gas. My pops had a propane gas tank up there but I don't know if it still works, but we might have electricity up there too if the generator is still in good shape. Listen I know it won't be as much space as the place y'all came from, but it's the best I can do."

Jake nodded, "Well it's better than being out here like this. Right Pegs?"

Peggy nodded slowly, her eyes tearing up, "Are you sure it will be safe?"

Daryl sighed, "As much as anyplace, but I don't think there'll be many geeks up there and less people. It's hard country but I was raised up there so I know my way around. I can teach y'all have to handle weapons and hunt, give ya a fightin' chance if something happens to me and Carol. Teach Danny how to drive so we got more of ya that can make runs. It ain't like it was before ya set yourselves up to fight and provide, no matter how old ya are. Alright let's get some sleep."

**I know….I know I suck, I killed Beth and Judith. But it had to happen! I hope you enjoyed the drama. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading**** Kaye**


	11. Whistler's Watch

Chapter 11….Whistler's Watch

**Well now we get to the part in the story where some of you were really excited for, the second coming of Merle….LOL. I love Merle and he makes me laugh hard all the time on the show and writing him just puts a little hop in your step. We all have the crazy uncle that we avoid at Christmas and that's how I kind of see Merle. He's the one guy you would never leave your kids with, but the one that you know would have your back if you needed him! **

**Here we go….as always I own nothing, if I did well you know….Hugs and wishes for a great weekend, Kaye**

**-OTHER HALF-**

Daryl felt exhausted as they pulled to the base of the small mountain, "That's it Whistler's Watch."

Carol stared up the old dirt road, "Will we be able to get up there?"

Daryl smirked squeezing her knee, "Yeah, it ain't as steep as it looks. Once we get about halfway up it levels off, that's where my pappy's place is. Well let's do this."

Carol cringed as the old truck whined as they made the move up the dirt road. Carol looked behind them and saw Jake holding Peggy. She hated how scared all the kids were, she shifted facing forward, Missy burying her head into her shoulder. Carol sighed, kissing the top of her head, "It's going to be fine baby, Daryl is taking good care of us, don't worry."

Twenty minutes later they eased to a stop, behind a familiar green Hyundai. Carol grinned at Daryl, "It's them? Do you think?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know. I don't know how they would about this about this place. Danny cover me. Carol stay here with Missy."

Daryl got out of the truck slowly, pulling his crossbow in front of him. He started toward the small cabin, there was smoke coming from the fireplace and Daryl could see smoke coming from the smoke shed out back. The door flung open and Daryl felt tension rip through his body, but it eased once he heard the booming laughter of his brother.

Merle Dixon stepped out onto the small porch in a dirty wife beater and blood stained cargo pants. He shook his metal stump at his brother, "I wondered how fuckin' long it would take your ass to get here! Well don't just stand there with your mouth open boy come give your big brother a hug!"

Daryl sighed, lowering his crossbow; he looked at Danny who looked shocked and pale at the sight of his father. Daryl walked up the steps and was greeted by a bear hug from his brother. Merle smiled, lifting his baby brother off the ground, "Damn good to see you boy! That chink and his woman were driving me fuckin' nuts!"

Daryl pulled away staring at his brother, "Where the fuck ya been? We went back to Atlanta to look for ya."

Merle huffed, "I got picked up by that fucker Glenn said ya was all runnin' from, the governor. He patched me up, but there was something off about him. Once I started gettin' deeper into the shit there I knew I had to fuckin' taken off so I did went off on my own. Knew you'd show up here sooner or later."

Glenn came out onto the porch, his arm was bandaged and he looked pale, he was leaning on Maggie. "Daryl? Thank god!" Daryl tensed when his friend threw his arms around him hugging him one armed, but Daryl relaxed, glad that they found at least part of their group.

Maggie was next to hug him, but she skipped down the stairs running into Carol's arms. Missy, Peggy, and Jake coming up slowly behind them as the two women sobbed in each other's arms.

Daryl looked at his brother who was staring at the kids, "Where the fuck did ya pick up the strays?"

Daryl sighed, going behind Danny putting his hands on his shoulders, "Merle, you remember Veronica?"

Merle's smirk faded a little, "Veronica Masters?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, this here's her son Daniel. Daniel Dixon."

Merle felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. He stumbled back a little staring at the boy that had the same pale blue eyes as his and soft brown curly hair. Merle ran his hand over his face, "Shit. How the fuck? Are you sure…She never….I didn't…."

Danny stepped forward, "It's cool. Daryl told me. He found us on accident. Me and my kid sister Missy there were in foster care. We were in a group home with Peggy and Jake there. Missy came across Daryl and his wife Carol in woods, brought them back. Daryl saw the picture of you and him with my mom in my room. I know you didn't know."

Merle's eyes cut to Daryl and then to Carol, "You and the mouse?"

Glenn and Maggie smiled as Carol laced her fingers into his, "Hey Merle."

Merle nodded to Carol, but was still reeling from all the new information he had just been given in a matter of seconds. Maggie laughed clapping him on the back, "Oh come on big man, not only did ya find your brother finally, but ya gained a sister-in-law and a son. Come on y'all let's get inside I was just making some lunch."

**-Other Half-**

After everyone had finished eating they shared stories. Daryl downloaded them on how he and Carol survived finding the kids and then the herd taking the group home and how he finally decided to come to the cabin. Glenn told them he had been shoot leaving the prison. That he and Maggie were held up in a small town not far from Whistler's Watch when Merle stumbled across them. Glenn had been half dead from infection but Merle was able to nurse him back to health.

Carol sat close to Daryl, her nerves on edge. She knew they had to tell Maggie about Beth, but they didn't know how. Carol cleared her throat, reaching for the young woman's hand, "Maggie, sweetheart. We found Rick's truck."

Maggie blinked back tears, her eyes going to the floor, "I know. I was the one who shot her. We were on the road and came across the truck; there was no sign of Rick and Carl. Beth was still alive, she was feverish, but she knew I was there." Maggie sobbed putting her head in her hands.

Glenn pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head, he looked up at Carol and Daryl, "We stayed with her until the end. Maggie shot her so she won't come back. We covered up Judith, it was bad. We wanted to bury them, but we had to move there was a herd coming."

Daryl reached over grabbing Carol's hand giving it a squeeze as she turned crying silently into his chest. Daryl sighed, nodding to Glenn; they felt the lost of their family.

Merle stood up clearing his throat, "Let's get y'all settled for the night."

The cabin was small, only a one bedroom, but there was a large loft room that use to be his grandfather's office. They gathered all the blankets they could and spread them across the floor. Jake and Peggy took a spot near the far wall, by the stairs. Danny and Missy were in the middle and Daryl and Carol took a spot by the window so Daryl could keep watch.

Carol tucked in Missy and checked on the older kids. When she finally settled down on their blankets Daryl gave her a tried smile, running his knuckles across her face, "Ya alright?"

Carol nodded, snuggling into his chest when he lay down, "I'm fine. I'm glad we found them. But what do you think you're brother is gonna do with Danny?"

Daryl sighed, "I don't fucking know. But I won't let him hurt him, so don't worry so much."

Carol nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "I miss them." She sobbed into his chest; Daryl wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back.

He sighed, "I know woman, I know. I miss them all too. We don't know, we might run into Rick and Carl, just like we found this lot. Relax, baby." He kissed her lips softly. "Now get some sleep, something tells me tomorrow is going to be nuts."

**-Daylight-**

Merle sat at the small kitchen table staring up at the loft, his mind going a million miles per hour. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had a son, a son. Why hadn't Veronica told him? He would've straightened up his act, taken care of them both. Family was everything to a Dixon. He sighed, running his hand over his face. He heard a creak on the stairs and looked up to his son walking toward him.

Danny stopped short, fidgeting a little, "Couldn't sleep."

Merle grunted, getting up he filled up his coffee cup, "Want some?"

Danny nodded, "Yes sir."

Merle grabbed a second cup, and motioned to the other chair at the table, "Have a seat. Tell me about yourself."

Danny sat down watching as Merle juggled the two cups, he sat them down and sat down across from him. Danny took a deep breath, "What do you want to know?"

Merle took a sip of coffee, "How did ya get in foster care?"

Danny sighed, "Well our mom wasn't the best mom you could have. She was sober till she met my step dad, Missy's dad. He was a prick, always yelling and shit."

Merle's head snapped up his fist gripping his coffee mug hard, "Did he hurt ya?"

Danny shook his head, "Nah, the one time he did, she dropped us off at Children's Services. Told them she was a junkie and couldn't take care of her kids. As soon as Missy was born my mom couldn't handle anything, I've taken care of her as long as I can I remember. She's my sister; you don't give up on blood."

Merle smirked, "You really are a Dixon." Merle sighed slamming his hand onto the table making Danny jump, "If I would've known about you boy, I would've kept ya. Won't have let your momma take ya. I'm sorry I was there boy. I'm a bastard. I was a junkie until the end of the fucking world. I probably ain't a good example to be anybody's pa, but for where I fuck up ya got your Uncle Daryl and he's one of the best men I know. I've always drug his ass down with my shit, but he won't let me do that for ya. I hope you and Missy will at least let me get to know ya."

Danny smiled, "I'd like that Merle. I'd like that a lot."

Merle nodded, "So ya like to hunt?"

**Alright, they're all together! Next up Danny's first hunting trip with Merle and Daryl. Also a little alone time for our favorite couple. Have a great weekend! Hugs! Kaye**


	12. New Beginnings

Chapter 12…New Beginnings

**Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been kind of stuck with this one. I'm still struggling, but I'm working on it! So here's a little fluffy piece to keep it going**** Hugs y'all**

**I don't own anything, but I wish I did! **

**-OTHER HALF-**

Hunting was something of a Dixon family tradition. Daryl and Merle's great grandfather, their Papaw, had taught them when they first started school. By the age of five any self righteous Dixon could hold up a small shotgun so that meant they could hunt.

Now Merle smiled to himself as he worked through the woods with his brother and his son by his side. Merle was shocked the boy could be so quiet. They hadn't had to talk him once to keep it down; it seemed he was a natural. Daryl was impressed too, especially when the kid took down his first deer. Though he did throw up a little while they were field dressing it, but that was normal, had to see that kind of thing the first time.

When they got back to the cabin the three Dixon men handed off the meat and sat down on the front steps looking out over the woods. Daryl sighed, "IF we're gonna stay here, we need to build a fence."

Merle nodded, "Yeah I been thinking the best way to do that is with old trucks and cars. What do you think?"

Daryl eyed him for a minute, "Like that dam we made with hot wheels that one time?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah just like that but on a bigger scale. Gonna take some work and we'll have to gone for days on end."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, but in the end we could build something here. We just got to make sure we don't end up painting ourselves in a corner. How big ya think we can make it?"

Merle shrugged, "We get some semis up here we could make it pretty damn big. Build a second cabin, maybe a third. I heard those kids last night, Jake and Peggy, they fuck like rabbits. I think I like the thought of them in their own place. We can build one for us Dixons and then give Maggie and Glenn their own."

Daryl smirked, "Let's talk to Glenn about it and get a move on. What do ya say?"

Once they all started working on the plan for the wall, it went quickly. Carol and Maggie drew up a mock of the area that would be theirs. They even drew the old cabin in as a kind of central dining hall. Daryl laughed leaning over Carol's shoulder, "Looks like a fuckin' bible summer camp."

Carol smirked at him, shocking him by giving him a little kiss on the lips, "It is with the way you scream Oh God."

Merle howled with laughter, while Daryl found a new shade of deep red. His woman had a mouth on her and oh what a mouth it was.

Two days later Daryl stood on the steps with Carol. They were heading out to grab the first of the trucks to start their wall. Carol was standing on the top step of the small porch to the cabin, he could see worry etched across her face, but she tried to keep a smile, "Be safe."

Daryl nodded, looking around at Merle and Glenn saying good bye to their families. "I'll be fine; you keep yourself and the others close to the cabin. Remember if you get a big herd through hide down in the fallout shelter."

Carol nodded, hugging herself, her hand ghosting out to touch his shoulder, "I'll miss you."

Daryl smirked, shocking her by lacing his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. He kissed her deeply, their bodies almost melting together. Daryl heard Merle whistle behind them, but they didn't pay him any attention, they just kept at it. When Daryl finally pulled away he smirked at her, "Can't wait to get our own cabin."

Carol was blushing this time, she was grinning ear to ear, "Me too."

**-Other Half-**

Merle, Daryl, Glenn, and Jake were on the road for several hours until they came to a truck stop. Merle got out and stretched his legs looking around at the big rigs, "Well short round ya ever drove semi?"

Glenn shook his head, "No, but it can't be that different then stick right?"

Merle nodded, "That's why I like ya kid. Come on we'll get ya going first."

Daryl smirked shaking his head, he looked over at Jake, "Kid you keep close to that car, you're driving in-between me and Merle in that. Try to keep ya as safe as we can."

Jake nodded, his eyes darting all over the place, "Does it get easier?"

Daryl looked up at him raising his eyebrow, "Does what get easier?"

Jake sighed, "All of this?"

Daryl huffed, "Nah it really doesn't kid. Ya just learn how to deal with it differently. You learn to cope. Come on let's go laugh at Glenn."

They spent the next forty five minutes laughing at Merle trying to keep his patience as he taught Glenn the finer points of driving truck. Daryl and Jake sat on the hood of a car laughing their asses off every time the truck lurched forward or stalled out. They couldn't hear what Merle was saying or Glenn for that matter but a few times it looked like they would throw punches. Daryl found himself wiping away tears by the end. But Glenn finally got it and they were on their way speeding down the road heading toward Watch.

When they pulled up the small herd that was surrounding their cabin turned to look at them. There were over twenty walkers. Merle shifted the gears on his semi and charged the herd that was walking toward them. Running down several of them. Daryl followed suit, and soon the walkers were down to just a few. They both blotted out of the trucks and run toward the cabin, taking out a few walkers on their way. Jake and Glenn were hot on the trail, fear hitting them as they saw blood smeared all over one wall. What the hell happened?

**-Other Half-**

Carol and Maggie had just finished up laundry when they heard Danny's owl whistle. They both looked at each and ran full force toward the cabin. Daryl had long ago set up a system of alerting the group to trouble and one whistle meant walkers. The two women made the cabin just as the small herd came into the clearing by the cabin. Maggie grabbed Peggy, while Carol scooped up Missy in her arms; Danny was bringing up the rear. They pushed their way into the small fallout shelter under neath the cabin. Carol sat down Missy, the little girl crawling into Peggy arms, while she and Maggie blotted the door. Once they were done, they heard a moaning coming from the back of the shelter. Carol's eyes were wide, "SHIT, did you guys check down here?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, we just glanced down here. We never came all the way down. SHIT!"

Carol pulled her knife, heading back toward the back of the shelter. Carol saw the small door at the back and took a deep breath; she opened the door and out lumbered a tall, older, greyer version of Merle in walker form. Carol steeled herself and brought her knife up into the eye of the walker. When it fell to the ground with a thump, she heard Maggie behind her, "Jesus Christ, it looks like an older Merle."

Carol turned nodding her head grimly, "I think this was Daryl and Merle's dad."

Maggie shook her head, "SHIT!"

**-Other Half-**

Carol and Maggie heard the pounding on the door followed with Glenn and Daryl shouting their names, they want to jump for joy. They opened the door and Maggie jumped into Glenn's arms, Peggy ran to Jake, and Missy hugged Danny like her life depended on it. Carol stood there staring at the two Dixon brothers, "I think you should see something."

Daryl raised his eyebrow but didn't say much. He sighed following her back into the fallout shelter. As they got closer to the back, Carol heard the two Dixon brothers take in a sharp breath. Daryl looked up at Merle, "Did you know he was out?"

Merle shook his head, "Nah, I didn't know. Maybe they let him out when all this shit started."

Daryl put his hands on his hips, "I figured the fucker died there, saved us the hassle of seeing his ugly ass now."

Merle looked at Daryl then at Carol, "Sugar head on upstairs now. Daryl and I need a moment alone with our pa."

Carol nodded, not sure what to do she headed up the stairs and quietly shut the door behind her. She stood there for a minute listening to the two brothers as they kicked the shit out of their father's corpse.

When they felt they had worked it all out of their systems, the two men drug what was left of their father's body upstairs and out to the fire pit. Maggie leaned in toward Carol, "Don't they want to bury him?"

Carol shook her head, her mind going back to all the scars that littered Daryl's body. No his father won't be getting a proper burial. He was going to be burnt, as it should be.

**I know it was short, but I'm just getting back into the swing of this one. Super hugs! Kaye**


	13. Gold Mine

Chapter 13….Gold mine

**Well….I finally am on the right path with this one. DarkAngelShadow gave me a really good idea and I thank her for that. So here goes nothing! I hope you all enjoy this newest installment.**

**I also finally got around to making a video for this one, it's on youtube, under Daryl and Carol: Look At You Girl, user name Reedus Renegades. I hope you enjoy! The song was a request by CanieSpeedle.**

**Alright on with the action, I'm doing good today, so thanks for all the well wishes. Hope your weekend rocks, Kaye**

**-Other Half-**

Carol stood outside eyeing the semi-trucks as the men arranged them around the cabin. The plan was for them to go every few days and bring in more that way they weren't gone every day. On the days they were there after finding their dad in walker form the Dixons men with Danny and sometimes Jake would escape to the woods. Carol hardly had two seconds alone with Daryl. And when he did come to bed he usually fell right to sleep. She felt uneasy not sure what was going on with him. She knew he was hurting, but she had no idea how to help him. Not to mention she was unsure if he still wanted anything to do with her at this point.

She sighed sipping from her coffee mug, Maggie was standing next to her on the porch, "So what do you think of this idea?"

Carol huffed, "Would it matter if we had a thought?"

Maggie shook her head, "At least with Rick he let us have some say, even Glenn is acting all macho and asshole like. What the hell happened?"

Carol sighed, "I think it's because we lost so much and now they're thinking we're just little fragile dolls."

Maggie nodded taking a sip her coffee, "Pisses me off."

Carol smirked, "Me too. You know I wonder if our big strong leaders even thought about the fact that those trucks might be full."

Maggie smiled, "Let's go find out."

The two women walked slowly toward one of the trucks that was already in place. Maggie looked at her, "How the hell do we get in them?"

Carol laughed, jumping up on the bumper of the truck, "Ed use to drive truck." She pulled up the lock and with expert ability she pulled up the door revealing what appeared to be someone's whole house."

Maggie's eyes went wide, "HOLY SHIT! Carol look at all of this!"

Carol smiled, "I know, why don't you go get the kids and we'll go through this while the men are busy doing whatever the hell they do!"

Maggie nodded heading back inside. Carol started pulling open boxes and felt a little sick. It looked like, by the looks of the photos this had been a military family's things. There were serve boxes of photos of a beautiful family; the man in the photos had an army uniform in all of them. Because Ed had been in the Army, Carol hoped that she was right and that she would find some guns and ammo in the truck. By the time Maggie got back Carol had already thrown down from the truck a box full of clothes that looked like they would fix Missy.

It was like Christmas everyone was pouring through the boxes and pulling out furniture that would be of use, when the men folk came walking over.

Merle leaned against the truck eyeing his son who was going through a box of men's clothes, "What'cha got there boy?"

Danny nodded toward Carol and Maggie, "They thought to look in the trucks and found all this stuff. I think some of these clothes will fit us. Carol even found an old gun cabinet full of guns and a box of ammo."

Merle snickered looking at his brother, "I guess the women are pretty damn smart. I didn't even think to look into the back of these things."

Daryl nodded, walking toward Carol, "Hey."

She looked down at him from inside the truck, "Hey."

Daryl motioned to the other trucks, "We're gonna have a look inside the others."

Carol gave him a smile, "Sounds good, I'll have the kids take in what've already sorted through. It's been a good day."

Daryl gave her a half smirk, she was right it had been a good day, "Yeah it has."

She watched him walk away and found herself feeling hope bubble up in her heart, maybe they were fine. She smiled and returned to her work, going through the truck. By the time they started dinner, it had been a success. They found a truck full of frito-lay chips, another truck that was half full of restaurant grade canned goods. But the truck they were overjoyed about was a truck full of bottled water.

That night they had fresh venison with seconds on everything. They had all laughed and Carol and Maggie even got to singing in the small kitchen as they cleaned up. The men drug in the few mattresses the moving van had held, but Carol noticed that Daryl was still pretty quiet.

When she saw him head out for the perimeter check, she wrapped a sweater around her and followed him.

**-Other Half-**

Daryl was having a hard time coming to grips with seeing his father, in any form. When the old man had gone away Merle had showed back up and taken care of him. Neither boy had ever thought they would see their father again. Something about seeing him in walker form had pissed Daryl off. He had wanted to be the one to kill the evil fuck, but at least he get to kick the shit out of him. When they had put him on the burn pile, Merle had put his hand on his shoulder, "It's finally over boy. Can't hurt anyone again."

That should've been enough for Daryl, but it wasn't. All the things his father had done to him, Merle, and their momma, he deserved so much worse. Daryl sighed making his walk around the cabin area; he needed to blow off some steam. He heard light footsteps behind him. After two years he didn't need to turn around to see who it was, "Get back inside ain't safe out here."

Carol sighed, "I wanted to check on you. You were quiet tonight."

Daryl spun, his face red, she didn't know shit about how he felt, "I'm fine, Jesus can't a man just be quiet."

Carol sighed, she knew what he needed was to work through all the hate that was building up inside him, but she didn't know how to help him. She took a step closer to him, "I know you don't want to talk about this, but what can I do?"

Daryl pushed her hard into a nearby tree, without thinking, he couldn't stop himself. There was something about her standing there with the moonlight shining through her hair. The way her pale skin glowed in the dark, it pissed him off, but yet turned him on. He wanted to step away from her, run from her, afraid of what he might do. But at the same time he wanted to kiss her, touch that glowing pale skin that was so soft under his rough hands.

He pulled away raking his hands through his hair, "FUCK, I'm sorry. Just go back. God damn it, ain't no better than that fucking bastard. I would never hurt you."

He crouched down covering his face with his hands. He heard her sigh and kneel in front of him, her hands soft on his shoulders, "I can do this for you. I trust you Daryl. Just do it, you need the release."

His eyes slowly went to hers, his voice shaking, "I can't, I WON'T HURT YA."

Carol smiled, standing up she pulled her sweater off and then her tank top, "You won't hurt me. You need this release and I'll give it to you."

Daryl's breath caught in his throat as she started shimming out of her jeans. She looked like a god damn angel in the dark, glowing, HIS WOMAN, HIS ANGEL ON EARTH. He stood up setting down his crossbow at the base of a tree. "You sure?"

Carol nodded, her hands snaking up his chest, pushing off his angel wing vest, "I'm sure." She kissed him softly looking back into his eyes.

Daryl felt his resolve break, he had to have her, his cock was throbbing painfully in his pants and he knew this wasn't going to gentle. He needed her and he wanted to take her like an animal. He spun her pushed her up against the tree, her back digging into the bark of the tree. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his mouth biting down on her soft skin, marking her collarbone, her breast, he couldn't stop himself. He was lost in her, as his hands and mouth explored her, but he needed more, he needed inside her.

He grunted as she undid his jeans and worked them down a little, he entered her with a growl. His hands gripping her ass so hard she knew she would have trouble sitting tomorrow, but she didn't care. This was primal. This was raw. This was what he needed and she was giving it to him. He pounded into her at a scary rate, both of them sweating and panting as they reached their climax. Carol threw her head back and screamed sounding more animal like than human, as her walls clamped down around him, he roared into the night. His head fell to the crook of her neck panting.

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, placing soft kisses on his neck and every inch of skin she reach, she whispered to him, "I love you Daryl. I'm here, I won't leave you. I won't hurt you. I love you."

She felt the first of his sobs more than heard them. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and held him as he sobbed, soothing him with her words. Daryl had never had someone hold him in his whole life. He never had anyone open themselves up to him like she did and when she did; he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He might have gone into the woods that night an angry mess, but she was allowing him to bare his soul to her and the pain of the past go. He cling to her, knowing that she would never laugh at him, but just love him.

**-Other Half-**

Daryl and Carol walked back to the cabin, she was tucked into his side and Daryl couldn't fight the small smirk on his face. He had taken her a second time, making love to her like she should be treated. He had worshipped his woman the second time, making her cum more times than she ever had in her life. If there had been any doubt in either of their minds it had been erased after their alone time in the woods. As they started into the clearing in front of the cabin, Daryl heard a twig snap and he pushed Carol behind him, "WHOSE THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" His crossbow up and at the ready, neither of them were prepared for the sight that greet them.

A tall blonde woman stepped from the behind the tree with a shotgun raised. Her hair was matted with walker blood and she was shaking, "We don't want any trouble. We were just looking for a place for the night."

Daryl squinted in the dark, "WHOSE WE?"

The woman was trembling, "It doesn't matter, we'll be on our way."

Carol stepped up, "It's ok, whose with you?"

A small girl maybe fourteen stepped from behind the tree, "It's just me and my mom."

The woman glared at her daughter, "Sophie! Get back! We don't know them!"

Carol to Daryl's horror took a few steps, standing in front of him, "It's alright. You look hungry we have plenty if you'd like. I'm Carol and this is my…..husband Daryl. Our family is inside. Are there more of you?"

Sophie shook her head no, "Just me and Momma. Our car broke down and we've been running through the woods for days."

Daryl hissed at Carol, "CAROL, we don't know them."

Carol nodded her head to him, not turning around, "We can't leave them out here. Miss you won't hurt us would you?"

The woman huffed, "I should be asking that of you!"

Carol gave her a warm smile, "Well why don't you come and sit on the porch, just the porch and I'll get you and your girl something to eat. Then if you want to leave after that you can."

Daryl wanted to put an arrow in her ass; these people could have any number of people just waiting to come down on them. The woman slowly lowered her shotgun, her eyes still going rapidly from Carol to Daryl, "Alright."

Daryl walked in back of them with Carol as they all four made their way toward the porch of the cabin. As soon as they hit the porch Maggie opened the door, "What's going on? What took you guys so long…..Who is this?"

Carol smiled at Maggie, "Maggie this is Sophie and her mother….I'm sorry what's your name?"

The woman looked up at them timidly, "Shelly."

Carol smiled, "This is Sophie and Shelly, they need a little to eat. Would you mind getting them something?"

Maggie smiled at the two, "I'll be right back."

Carol watched as Daryl kept guard over them, pacing a line in front of the newcomers. Seconds later Merle came out onto the porch with Glenn; both men carrying their guns and Merle had attached his blade, "WHAT THE HELL LITTLE BROTHER?"

Sophie and Shelly both jumped up from the steps, Shelly pushing Sophie behind her the shotgun at the ready, "DON'T HURT HER!"

Merle held up his hands and then realized that the knife on his stump wasn't helping his case, "Whoa, hold on there little woman ain't gonna hurt no one. Just settle down, now."

Carol frowned, "Merle maybe you can walk the perimeter with Daryl and make sure they weren't followed? Glenn can keep watch here."

Merle nodded, swallowing hard, he hated that he scared the woman so bad. As Merle and Daryl headed toward the line of truckers to check for walkers or humans, Carol sat down on the steps, trying to defuse the situation, "Come on now, that's just Merle, Daryl's brother. This is Glenn, Maggie's husband, we're all family here."

Shelly was shaking, "They aren't making you stay with them?"

Carol felt sick, what must this woman had gone through, "No honey, we're very lucky we all have each other. Just sit down here. Maggie will be back with some food and water. Neither of you look like you've had a good night's sleep in a bed. After you two eat, maybe you'll let us help you."

Shelly still stared at her like she had two heads; she only nodded pulling her daughter close into her side, the shotgun in her lap. When the door opened with Maggie and Peggy coming out with food, Carol didn't miss the way the woman jumped.

Carol and Maggie sat with them as they ate, neither of them looking like they'd had a good meal in days. Maggie smiled at them, "Shelly, you and Sophie can take the bedroom tonight. It locks from the inside and we run watch all night for walkers. You'll be able to sleep well. We have a water for you to wash up with. Then tomorrow we can get ya down to the lake in the morning to get a proper bath."

Carol nodded, "We have fresh clothes too."

Shelly looked up at the two women not sure what to think, "Why are you doing this? Helping us?"

Glenn stepped forward and spoke before Maggie or Carol could, "It's what we do. Can't make it nowadays without other people. You're safe here. Just tell us if you're running from anyone."

Sophie's eyes welled up, "We were, but momma burned the house down. Bad men picked us up and killed my daddy a few months ago. They made us go with them. I got loose and let momma go and she burned the house down. They're dead."

Carol felt bile raise in her throat, "I'm sorry that happened to you, but it won't happen to you here. We have Jake whose with Peggy, who you met. We also have Danny and Missy their Merle's children. That's all of us, we won't hurt you. We just ask you don't hurt us."

Shelly's face was stone, but a single tear fell from her face, her voice was a whisper, "Thank you."

Carol gave her a tight smile, "Come on now. Let's get you settled in for the night. Get a good night's sleep and you'll be better in the morning."

**Well I hope you enjoyed that….a little drama a little loving….and some new faces….Let me know what you think. Hugs, Kaye**


	14. Matriarch

Chapter 14…..Matriarch

**I love that you guys are enjoying this one and I love how all of you see the connection between Shelly and Merle! Merle needs love too! This chapter will be a little on the funny side. I'm working on the drama but I thought you could use some fun too. So I hope you enjoy this.**

**I own nothing, I wish I did, I would fly y'all in for one hell of a fun ass party.**

**If you want to find me on tumblr I'm caryllover, on twitter KarlaVanover. Hugs y'all, Kaye**

**-OTHER HALF-**

The past week had been a nightmare in space management. They needed a second cabin and by the third night of Daryl waking up with Missy's feet in his balls, he decided it was time for more room. So now Carol stood watching as he and Merle laid down the base floor for the new cabin which would hold the Dixon Clan, Danny, Missy, Shelly, and Sophie. Glenn, Maggie, Peggy, and Jake would keep the other cabin. The young couple taking the loft while Maggie and Glenn took the bedroom.

They had lucked out and found a whole semi full of lumber. Which Daryl and Merle were using for the house. Glenn and Maggie had gone out on a run to pick up some more supplies. While the rest of them were still going through the trucks that the men had picked up the last few days. They now had a wall that made a circle around the cabin site. Glenn and Jake were working on the wall with Danny. There little haven was coming together.

Carol had been feeling sick in the mornings for a week now. She dismissed it as food. She had been so long without steady meals and now that they were eating again she figured that was what was wrong with her.

She was sitting in the back of one of the semis going through boxes of other peoples things with Shelly. Her head was swimmy but she knew she would be fine. Shelly laughed, "You'll never believe what I found."

Carol looked over and saw Shelly holding a large glow in the dark hot pink vibrator. Both women broke out into laughter, who ever would have packed that? They were almost in tears when Merle and Daryl walked over to see what the hell was so funny.

Shelly threw the vibrator across the semi, trying to hide it but the thing started vibrating. Which made Merle burst out laughing. Daryl stood there wondering what the hell happened. Merle couldn't help himself, "Boy don't you know what a fake dick is?"

Daryl did a double take, "A fake dick?"

Carol blushed, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. Merle smiled, "You know, a vibrating dick. Women use them when they're men ain't around."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Carol, "You found one of them in there?"

Carol groaned, "I didn't Shelly did."

Daryl blushed something awful, Shelly snickered, "It's alright big man she doesn't need one of those if I remember the screams from the night y'all found me."

Carol sighed standing up fast hoping that Shelly would just stop while she was ahead. Daryl couldn't really take that kind of teasing and she didn't want to deal with him pissed off today. But when she stood her head spun and she reached for Shelly, but it was too late she blacked out.

Daryl was up into the semi before Merle had a moment to react and at her side. She had cracked her head on a large dresser that they were waiting to move when they got the second cabin done. Daryl scooped her up, "JESUS! Carol, wake the fuck up woman."

Shelly grabbed a nearby towel they had found and held it to her head, "Get her inside. Sweet Jesus. She's gonna be fine Daryl."

Daryl was in a panic, what would make her pass out like that. He carried her into the house, Missy was already crying, "What's wrong with Momma Carol?"

Merle picked up the little girl, "Ssshhh, it's alright sugar she just hit her head. Now settle down."

Daryl patted her face gently, "Come on woman, please."

Carol's eyes fluttered open, her hand going to her head, but Daryl stopped her from touching the gash that was still bleeding, "Oww."

Daryl chuckled, "Looking for attention are ya?"

Carol blinked, "What happened?"

Merle chuckled, "Got so damn excited over that fake dick ya passed the hell out."

Daryl glared at Merle, who looked at him innocently. Missy looked at the two men, "What's a fake dick?"

Daryl wanted to kill Merle, "Merle handle that shit and remember she's a little girl."

Merle looked sick, looking over at Shelly for help, but she just held up her hands, "Your big mouth started that shit, you deal with it big man."

Merle groaned, "Come on sugar, let's take a walk." Merle left muttering under his breath.

Daryl turned back to Carol, "You alright to sit up?"

Carol nodded, "I think so. I don't know why the hell I did that. I ate good this morning. I'm sorry I scared you."

Shelly cleared her throat, "I hate to ask but are you two using protection?"

Daryl's head snapped up, they had used condoms the first night, but after that he hadn't. He hadn't even thought about using condoms. "Shit."

Carol looked sick, "I can't be, I'm too old."

Shelly snickered, "How old are you?"

Carol sighed, "Maybe 42, I don't remember really anymore."

Shelly nodded, "Not too old. Might want to send daddy here into town to get a test. I'll watch over her while you're gone. Go on now. Have Merle send Missy back in and I'll deal with whatever shit he told her."

Daryl looked at Carol, "Do you think?"

Carol shrugged, tears starting down her face, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

Daryl sat down next to her, pulling her onto his lap, kissing the side of her head, where the blood was slowing down, "None of that now. Ain't got nothin' to be upset for. If ya are ya are. Well deal with it."

Carol sobbed into his chest, "I know, but we barely feed the ones we have. Now I've added to it. I'm so sorry."

Shelly nodded her head, "That's hormones right there."

Daryl glared at Shelly, the woman really wasn't helping, he was freaking the fuck out. It was bad enough with Missy. The little one was always crawling into their bed or following them around not giving them a minute of peace. He groaned, whispering to Carol, "I'll go into town and we'll find out one way or the other. Now I ain't leavin' till ya calm down. Now settle down."

Carol nodded, trying to pull herself together. A baby was a death sentence, though it was also a blessing, it still scared the hell out of her.

**-Other Half-**

When the men got back shortly after dark, Shelly left Daryl and Carol alone slipping out onto the porch with Merle who was smoking. HE looked up and offered her a smoke. She smiled taking one and was surprised when he lit it for her, "How's she doin'?"

Shelly smiled, "She's fine. Scared, but fine. How about him?"

Merle huffed, "He'll be fine. He's just worried about takin' care of a kid. But we take care of our own. It's fine."

Shelly nodded, staring out at the trucks, "It's scary this world with walkers. Even scarier when you figure out that it's the people that give ya the real scare."

Merle nodded, "After I lost my brother and my hand I hooked up with this real bad group. Looked alright on the outside but inside it was as dark and nasty as it could be. Never had such nightmares as what I have now and my daddy was a royal bastard."

Shelly blew smoke out of her mouth, "My husband got bit leaving me and Shelly alone. My brother in law came to our house to pick us up. I thought he would help us, I knew he always had a thing for me, but I never knew it was like that. He took us to this farm where he and four of his friends well….you can guess. I'm just glad we got away and nothing happened to Sophie."

Merle sighed, moving a little closer, "Ain't gonna let anyone hurt ya and no one here will hurt ya. Ya have my word."

Shelly looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you. I better get back."

Merle nodded, watching the small blonde head inside; if he could he'd find the fuckers and gut them himself. No one should touch a woman like that. Merle Dixon promised himself in that moment he would make up to God all the bad he did by helping this woman however he could. He sighed, looking out into the trees; he would find a way to help her.

**-Other Half-**

Daryl paced outside the bathroom while Carol took the test. His finger nails were almost down to bloody stumps. He had never felt so sick in all his life. What the hell would he do with a kid? He ran his hands through his hair, when the door opened. Carol stood there pale, her head bandaged from earlier. She blew out a breath and held up the test, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Daryl froze just staring at her, then something strange happened, he smiled, not a smirk, a full on smile. He picked her up and twirled her around in his arms, kissing her face. Carol laughed, "Put me down."

Daryl looked at her, "I'm sorry did I hurt the two of ya?"

Carol smiled, leaning against his chest, "No, my head is still swimmy, I'm fine. You're happy?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I never thought I'd want a kid, but when ya said ya were, it just. Damn woman ya make me so fuckin' happy." He brushed his fingers against her bandage, "I love ya."

Carol's eyes welled up, "I love you too, daddy."

**Ok, I know it's short and sweet, just giving ya a taste. I'm heading to bed early or I would be writing more. But tomorrow is a new day! Hugs, Kaye**


	15. Cabin Hopping

Chapter 15…Cabin Hopping

**Well greetings my dears! I'm hoping all of you are having one heck of a weekend! I'm updating this every few days, I'm still struggling a little with direction, so the breaks in-between posts help. If you read my joint story with Athlete Girl, "Daylight", we are working on an update and hope to have it finished up soon. Athlete Girl just got back into the country so bare with us! She did give us a nice fluffy chapter today so hopefully that will hold you guys off.**

**Ok, on with the show! I'm spending my day watching season 1! Not many CARYL moments, but lots of arm porn from Daryl so it's all good! **

**I don't own anything but I wish I did! **

**-OTHER HALF-**

Carol took a deep breath as she stepped into the almost finished cabin; she almost wanted to cry in happiness. Daryl and Merle were just finishing up the roof and it was a good thing because the snow was just starting to fall. Mind you in Georgia you don't see much snow, but the wind was bitterly cold and when the snow started to fall ice storms always followed. She rubbed her small baby bump and walked toward the small kitchen area. Sure it was roughing it, she only had a small propane cooking stove, but she didn't care. The area was much larger than the one in the other cabin, Daryl had seen to that, so they could spread out more. Danny, Glenn, and Jake had been out the day before and the scavenged a nice sized dining room table that just might seat them all.

The three months they had been at the cabin had been hard on them all. The crammed living conditions, the lack of privacy, not to mention there were two babies on the way. Besides Carol, Peggy was also pregnant. Carol had laughed the night she told them all, Daryl had a harder time hearing that than when Carol told him she was pregnant. He felt like he was being made a grandpa before he was a father, Carol had just laughed and hugged him, telling him he was a sexy grandpa.

Carol was standing in their new kitchen smiling to herself when big sweaty arms wrapped around her middle, "How's my woman today?" Daryl kissed her neck softly making her giggle. He had been much more affectionate since she got pregnant.

Carol smiled leaning back into him, "I'm good. Morning sickness only lasted a little bit today so I thought I would head over here and see what I can have the boys carry in for me."

Daryl nodded, "Well we're almost done with the roof, should be able to move in by the end of the week. All I can say is I'm fuckin' glad Merle knows plumbing or we'd be shitting in an outhouse all fuckin' winter."

Carol rolled her eyes, "You're such a sweet talker, Dixon."

Daryl chuckled, "Well it's true. I best get back. No over doing it today, ya hear?" He cupped her chin making her look him in the eyes.

She smiled leaning in to give him a quick kiss, "I hear ya."

By the end of the day Carol had two of the bedrooms set up with Shelly's help. There was one bedroom for Carol and Daryl, one for Shelly and Sophie, and one for Merle, Missy, and Danny. Carol made sure to set up Shelly and Sophie's first, the little girl was so excited to have their own room again. Carol knew just how she felt and even though Missy's things were supposed to be in Merle's room, she knew the little girl would probably be crawling into her and Daryl's bed at night.

The trucks had been a God send holding everything they needed to set up the second household. Their biggest find was when they got a hold of a Wal-Mart truck. That one had been filled with everything from food to baby items. Carol had cried when she saw the bottles and diapers. Things were looking up for them. They had built up their wall, using plywood and the semis. They walked the tops of them at night keeping watch; so far they had only one small herd that came through. They had spent a few nights down in the large basement of the cabin. So life was good for the small group so far.

Carol knew that Christmas was coming up and she wanted everyone in their own cabins so they could celebrate better. The kids needed a nice holiday with gifts. She knew that Merle was already working on that. There was a hot pink girl's bike already hidden in the basement for Missy and a brand new shotgun for Danny. Yeah they were becoming a family again.

**-OTHER HALF-**

Daryl stood there looking up at the finished ceiling three days later, he was so glad to have the second cabin finished. He smirked as Danny and Jake carried in one of the big dresser they found in the trucks, it was nice having young men to do the heavy lifting. He saw Merle helping Shelly with her and Sophie's mattress, there was something going on there, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he saw it. He turned getting back to his work, glad that he could finally give Carol a proper bedroom.

That night they ate a big meal in the new dining room. Peggy and Jake were glowing at the fact that they would be sleeping in the loft alone for once. They were the first ones to head out, followed by Maggie and Glenn who would finally be back in their own bedroom. Carol helped Merle put Missy down in her own bed. He and Danny were sharing a full size bed, while she had her own single bed pushed up against the other wall.

Daryl stood in the hallway and listened to her as she read 'Goodnight Moon' to the little girl. As Carol tucked her in and kissed her cheek, Missy looked up at Carol, "Are you my mommy now?"

Carol choked back a tear, "I can be your mommy if you want me to be."

Missy smiled wide, "And can Merle and Daryl both be my daddies?"

Carol chuckled, "I don't think anyone would say anything. We're your family now Missy and whatever you want to call us that is just fine with us. Just get some sleep little one, we have a big day tomorrow."

Missy smiled, snuggling into her blanket, "Night momma Carol. Night daddy Daryl."

Daryl felt a lump in his throat, "Night kiddo."

Carol stood up and came over to him, hugging his waist, "I think we just got owned."

Daryl chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "Yeah I think we did."

**-Other Half-**

Merle stood on the porch nursing his cigarette watching Jake and Danny as the boys did one last sweep of the perimeter. He heard the door open and looked to find Shelly smiling at him, "Mind if I join you?"

Merle nodded, "It's a free porch last I knew."

Shelly sat down near him, watching the two boys, "I never thought I'd find a place like this. Somewhere safe for Sophie. I just thought all the good was gone from the world."

Merle tossed his cigarette down stomping on the embers, "Well you're family now. We take care of our own sugar. You and Sophie won't ever have to worry about nothin' with me and Daryl and Glenn around. We protect our families."

Shelly let a little sob escape her throat and Merle thought for a minute about going to get Carol he was never good with women and their feelings. He sighed, sitting down next to her and putting his arm awkwardly around her, "Come on now. Ain't all that bad."

Shelly wiped at her eyes, "Sorry, it's just. She's so happy here. I never thought she'd have someone to play with again or see her smile when she makes pies with Carol. She loves it here."

Merle looked at the pretty little blonde, the first time she flinched away from him, he knew something was different about her; he had an overwhelming need to protect her. He tilted her chin up, "What about her momma? What's it gonna take to make her happy?"

Shelly shrugged, "I don't know."

Merle slowly leaned down and place a soft kiss on her lips, "Well you let me know when you're ready for that. I'll be here waitin'."

Shelly smiled, as Merle wiped away a few stray tears, "Now what I think is ya best get to sleep, Carol's got us cuttin' down Christmas trees tomorrow for the houses and I think ya need to think what kind of toys I'll be needin' to pick up for that girl of yours."

Shelly nodded, standing up; she walked to the door and turned looking at Merle, "You're a real good man Merle Dixon."

She walked into the house before Merle could say anything more. He smiled to himself; no body called him a good man, not even Daryl. Maybe he was changing to, for the better.

**-OTHER HALF-**

They hid in the trees. The two men huddled together, watching through binoculars as the blonde bitch slipped inside the cabin. "That's her. Oh I can't wait to get my hands on that again."

The older man huffed, "We best be punishing her first for what she did to the others. Can't have her thinkin' that she got away with somethin' now can we."

The younger man scoffed, "I know daddy. I know, wait a minute, look at that one. She's cute, real nice. You might like her daddy."

The older man grabbed the binoculars and stared at the small framed woman with the short hair who was cuddling into one of the rednecks on a porch swing, "Well would ya look at that. She looks strong and sturdy. Hell we might get us each a bride junior. Looks like Christmas came early for us after all."

**Alright…..the guys who had Shelly have arrived and they are BAD news! Drama, drama, drama. And a lot of red neck ass kicking! Hope you enjoyed! Kaye**


	16. abduction

Chapter 16…Abduction

**Well, I couldn't leave ya hanging too long. And the muse is a screaming in my ear today! So here we go! We lost left our little group, they had just moved into the new cabin, so now all of Team Dixon was under the same roof, while Maggie and Glenn had their own with Peggy and Jake. But two of the men that Shelly thought died when she burnt down the house she was being held in, have escaped and tracked her to Whistler's Watch.**

**Here we go….major drama y'all.**

**I own nothing, but I wish like hell I did!**

**-Other Half-**

Carol was standing outside watching Missy and Sophie play, sometimes when the morning sickness was bad, the fresh mountain air helped. She stood there rubbing her belly smiling; the guys were off getting pine trees for the cabins. She wanted to make sure the kids got to have a real Christmas, it was important to kids and it should be important to them.

The wash hung up stretched between the two cabins not really drying as much as freezing in the cold December air. Maggie and Peggy were in the back of one of the semis looking for more things to add to their little cabin. Shelly came out onto the porch holding two cups of coffee. Carol was so thankful for her, a woman closer to her own age, one with a daughter. Her heart felt heavy for a minute as she watched the little girl with the same name as the child she had lost run around with Missy both of them laughing.

Shelly came to stand next to her, handing her a cup of coffee, "They're really excited about decorating the trees tonight."

Carol nodded, smiling, "We're lucking we found those decorations in that one truck. I know that Daryl and Merle want to do one more run before Christmas to get the kids some things. I already found Daryl's gift."

Shelly smiled, "That crossbow from that moving truck."

Carol nodded, "Yeah, it's lighter weight. Thanks for the suggestion of putting it aside for him. He's gonna love it."

Shelly sighed, "I pulled aside one of the big hunting knifes for Merle. Do you think he'll like it?" She didn't look at Carol, her eyes following the two children in front of them.

Carol grinned, "I'm sure he'll love it. So you and Merle huh?"

Shelly laughed, blushing, "No, not yet…I just …I'm not…I can't….but maybe someday."

Carol nodded, "I understand, I was the same way with Daryl at first. Took us three years, but it was worth the wait. Dixon men can be a hand full, their tempers, their bad manners and habits. It's like training a puppy."

Both women laughed, Shelly sighed, "Yeah, all men are like that." She looked at Carol, grabbing her hand, "Thank you. Thank you for all of this."

Carol smiled back squeezing her hand, "Thank you I needed a friend. It's great to have Maggie and Peggy but they're closer to each other's age. It's nice to have someone more my age. So thank you."

Shelly and Carol stood there for the longest time just watching the girls. It was a good day, or at least they thought it was a good day.

**-Other Half-**

They were inside getting some lunch together when they heard Sophie scream. The two of them ran outside and their blood went cold. Standing there holding up the two girls were two strange men. The younger one smiled at Shelly, "You best get your ass down here, or I'll gut her."

Shelly trembled, "Please Jeff, don't hurt her. Just let her and Missy go and I'll come with you. I'll be good I promise."

The older of the two men smirked, "No, it's an even trade we let them go and you two come with us. That's how this works Shelly. Now do what I say."

Carol grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze, she looked at Missy, "Missy honey, I need you to go on now, head inside with Sophie."

Missy's eyes were filled with tears, "No momma, come with us."

Carol smiled at the little girl trying to hold herself together, "I can't just yet, but when daddy gets home you tell him nine lives ok?"

Shelly pleaded with both men, "Please Jeff, Ken, you don't need her. She's pregnant she'll just be in the way."

Ken, the older of the two smiled sinisterly, "Ain't that somethin' son, we get to repopulate the Earth and she's already knocked up. Now move your ass over here."

Carol stood her ground, "You let them go inside and then we'll leave with you." She had seen Daryl and Merle creeping around the back of Maggie and Glenn's cabin, she knew they were coming; she just needed to get the kids to safety.

Ken nodded, "Alright, get inside you little brats."

Sophie ran for her mother, wrapping her arms around Shelly, sobbing, "NO MOMMA, THEY'LL HURT YOU AGAIN."

Shelly knelt down smiling at her daughter, "You have to have faith sweet heart. Now go on, don't come back out until Daryl or Merle comes for you. Go on mommy loves you baby."

Once the two kids were safe inside, Shelly inched closer to Carol. Carol cocked her head at the men, "You really think you're going to get away with this? Our husbands will be back soon and they are going to kill you."

Ken laughed, pointing his gun at her, "Move your ass woman, you need to be taught how to respect a man.

Before Carol could move, Daryl was there, he tapped Ken on the shoulder, "NO ONE CALLS HER WOMAN BUT ME." The butt of his crossbow crushing into Ken's head, knocking him unconscious.

Merle had came up behind Jeff, spinning the boy around, he started pistol whipping. Shelly had to pull him off the boy, "No Merle, not here. The kids."

Merle spat on him, "Don't YOU FUCKIN' EVER! EVEN LOOK AT HER!"

Shelly clung to his back, fisting his leather vest in her hands. Merle pulled her around to him, hugging her into his side, kissing her forehead, "Go on inside sugar, we got this. Go tend to the little ones. Boys will be here in a minute." Shelly nodded, keeping her eyes on Ken and Jeff's lifeless bodies as she walked inside.

Daryl nodded to Carol, "Inside with ya too. I'll be there shortly."

Carol nodded, knowing with how pissed he was, this was no time to argue. "Be safe."

Daryl gave her a soft smile, "Nine lives right?" She smiled back heading into the cabin.

Once the women were inside, Daryl looked at Merle, "Now what should we do with these two fuckers?"

Merle smiled wide, "I say we do to them what pawpaw used to do the male cats that came onto his land and messed with his females."

Daryl smiled, a full on smile, "Yeah, that'll work."

A few minutes later Jake and Danny came into camp both boys dragging big pine trees behind them. Danny looked around, "What the hell happened here?"

Daryl snickered, "Just a couple of alley cats, need to take them into the woods. I need you two boys to keep look out. Go on now, leave the trees, we'll deal with those when we get back."

Just then Glenn came jogging up with the axes they used to cut down the trees, "What the fuck?"

Daryl sighed, looking at Merle, he wasn't sure if he should tell Glenn what Merle had found out about Shelly. Merle rubbed his scruff, "These here two boys were part of the group that was holdin' Shelly. Doin' things to her, they were plannin' on takin' Carol and her today. But we got back in time to stop them. Daryl and me are gonna take them into the woods and take care of this shit. Can ya gather up Maggie and Peggy and put them all in our cabin. Then you help the boys keep look out there shouldn't be more of them, but just in case."

Glenn nodded, "Yeah, Jesus, I hope you two kill these sick bastards."

Merle smiled, "Don't worry we will."

**-Other Half-**

Ken and Jeff came round slowly, their heads killing them, and their ribs on fire. Because like Merle said it was just fun to kick the sick fuckers while they were out. Ken struggled against his ropes, "You're making a real big mistake here. I'm gonna get loose and then your asses are dead and then who will protect your women? Go ahead and do your worst boys. I think we know that you two don't have the stomach to kill anyone."

Daryl laughed, looking over at his brother. Merle leaned down staring at the two men, "Oh, don't you worry about us, we'll be takin' good care of ya both. Ya like to rape women, that's somethin' we don't put up with here on the mountain."

Daryl pulled out his gun walking up to Ken, "Hey Merle why don't you do the son first, that way his pa can watch."

Merle laughed, "Alright." He fired two shots into the younger man's crotch. Jeff screamed jerking around against his ropes. Merle looked at Daryl, "Your turn."

Daryl did the same to Ken, then they sat there staring at the two men as they went in and out due to the pain. Ken finally stared at Daryl, "Why don't you kill us?"

Daryl shook his head, "It needs to be painful and long. No better way to do that, but to bleed out. Gives ya time to think about what ya did. That way ya can make up your speech for God."

Ken huffed, "Ain't givin' a shit about him."

Merle chuckled, "Yup, ain't him whose gonna be callin' ya bitch soon, now is it."

Ken went pale, struggling again against his ropes to get free. Daryl heard the moans in the distance, he looked at Merle, "Best get back."

Merle nodded, "Good luck boys."

By the time they made it back to their wall, Carol and Shelly came running to them. Merle was shocked when the woman wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you."

Merle nodded, putting his arm around her, "It weren't nothin'."

Carol kissed Daryl hard, clinging to him, "I was so worried about you."

Daryl laughed, "Ain't nothin' gonna stop me from getting back to ya. They won't be back." He hugged his woman close to him, knowing how close they had come to losing her. He wouldn't let that happen, not ever. She was his and he was hers, and that was what mattered.

**Ok, there you go! Not sure if I'll have time to update tomorrow with it being Father's Day so I hope you enjoyed this double dose today! Hugs, Kaye**


	17. Always on Watch

Chapter 17….Always on Watch

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this one. I honestly loved having Daryl and Carol alone like I did. Rebuilding themselves a family, making a place for themselves. This will be the last chapter, sadly. I need to move on to other things, but I want to thank you all for the love and support. I had to finish this up so I could move on to the next.**

**Hugs and my unending love for all the time you've taken for this one and all the others. Now the end of Other Half.**

**-Other Half-**

Carol listened to the kids bicker back and forth and she smiled. Things had really changed in the five years since they found Whistler's Watch. They had grown to four cabins. Maggie and Glenn still had the original though it had been given a makeover and expanded when they welcomed their twins Patricia and Hershel. Then they grew again just two weeks ago when Maggie gave birth to little Beth.

Glenn was overjoyed with his family and he picked on Maggie all the time about making their family bigger, but Maggie had told Carol between the three kids and the overgrown one she had, she was finished. Glenn had become their Dale and Hershel all in one, giving wisdom when it was needed the most and always having a shoulder to lean on or hand to help someone. Maggie was the firecracker she always was, keeping her family in line. The Rhee family was sitting pretty now at the end of the world.

Peggy and Jake had their boy Daryl, much to the pride of her husband. The little boy followed around his Pawpaw everyday asking a million questions and Daryl was always patient with him, which made Carol beam with pride at how far her quiet man had come. Little Daryl even had a bow that his Pawpaw had made him and the little mini Daryl followed his grandfather all over the compound whenever he could. Peggy was small and the labor had been hard so it was most likely that Daryl would be their only child, but Peggy made herself busy teaching the other kids. She had fast become the teacher of their group, taking the kids in the afternoon for lessons while the others did laundry and such. Jake had become a lot like Glenn. He was now they're in and out of town guy, heading out on runs under Glenn's close eye. If someone asked Carol she would say that Jake was like a younger brother to Glenn and it was nice to see the two have such a close relationship.

Both Dixon men had come a long way. Three years ago, Merle and Danny started working on plans for a cabin of their own, for them and Missy. Carol hadn't been surprised when Merle asked Shelly if she wanted her and Sophie to join them. Shelly had said yes and no one batted an eye when Shelly moved into Merle's room when the cabin was finished. Carol looked across the yard as the woman in question came out of her cabin waving, bouncing a small curly headed baby on her hip. Merle Jr, was the spitting image of his daddy with the lungs of an air horn. Carol laughed; life had sure turned out different.

Shelly had the fire to keep Merle in line and Merle had the bit to take whatever Shelly could throw at him. Carol would never forget a few winters ago when a horrible storm beat down on them and Merle got trapped at their cabin. Shelly packed up the kids five months pregnant and walked them through the howling winds just so she could be with him. Merle almost killed her when he and Daryl spotted her crazy ass coming across the compound with the kids tied to her by a rope. When he ran out to help her, she just smiled and said she won't sleep alone. The kiss that she got when they were all safe inside made everyone's toes curl.

Then there was Carol and Daryl. The most unlikely of couples. She was four years older, graying well before God should let a woman gray, an abused wife for years, scared of her shadow. But he had brought her out of it. Daryl a man that never really knew his own worth until a small mousy woman brought it out of him.

They had baby May the spring after Shelly's attackers had been killed. She came screaming into the world during the worse thunderstorm they had seen on the mountain yet. Maggie and Shelly delivered her, under the guidance of Carol. Daryl had stayed for the whole thing, though he almost got sick once when he looked down and saw his daughter's head coming out. But he held up and was the first one to hold his daughter who was named May after her Uncle Merle's middle name Maynard.

Three years later, Carol thought she could have anymore kids and they were surprised when she ended up having Tanner. Tanner had almost killed her. The pregnancy had been horrible and Carol was on bed rest for the last half, only making it through with the help of everyone else. When she delivered Tanner and Maggie handed him over to Daryl, she had started hemorrhaging. Shelly had pushed Daryl out of the room with his son in his arms, slamming the door. Daryl had stared down at his son and felt sick, how would he do this without her. Three days later, she woke up to Daryl half laying across her, his eyes red rimmed from crying. When he saw her smile at him, he had never been more relieved in his life. Maggie and Shelly had stopped the bleeding, but Carol never got another period and she knew in her heart that was for the best.

The group had moved on, the kids growing, new people finding them. There was a small settlement down the mountain a ways. Danny was seeing one of the daughters and it was just a matter of time before they had a wedding. Missy was the daughter of the whole group, now fourteen if she didn't like what one of them said she moved onto the next. It was going to take a special kind of man to put up with the little girl that had been raised by the Dixon brothers.

The years had been kind to them; they had set up a large garden. Daryl hunted all year round, smoking a lot of the meat so it would last the winters. Merle and Daryl had constructed a large root cellar, where the women jarred anything they could. They had lucked out over the years and found a few stray farm animals and now the compound had it's own herd of little chickens and roosters. A few old dairy cows and one horse that Daryl hated with a fiery passion, named Lester. Not to mention a few stray cats and dogs that Merle of all people brought back from runs, knowing his woman had a soft spot for four legged creatures.

It was perfect, hard and sometimes heartbreaking work, but perfect.

A soft tugging at her sun dress had her looking down into the blue eyes of May, her five year old daughter, "Yes baby?"

May smiled, "Momma, Tanner is awake. HE's in there makin' a poopy face."

Carol laughed, "Ok, thank you peaches, run along and tell your daddy to get in here for lunch."

May nodded her head and sprinted toward the work shed on the edge of the wall. Carol smiled heading back into the cabin to her son's room. She smiled looking into the crib at the eight month old, "You up little man, just a short nap today. Let's get you changed."

By the time she was got out to the kitchen, Daryl was helping Little Daryl and May wash their hands. Carol smiled down at Little Daryl, "I see your shadow will be joining us for lunch."

Daryl smirked, "Boy just loves me I guess."

Carol smirked kissing his lips, "Who can resist?"

Daryl kissed his son's head setting Tanner in his high chair, while May and Carol got lunch on the table. Daryl sat across from Carol and they looked at each other as the kids ate lunch. Life really had worked out well. Now that they had their other half.

**Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoyed the ending**** Super hugs you all! Kaye**


End file.
